Historias de una peculiar familia
by Iukarey
Summary: Breves shots que narran algunas de las anécdotas de la infancia de las tortugas y la vida de Splinter como padre. Nadamas que decir, espero que les guste.
1. Revisar etiquetas

**Hola: Quiero dedicar esta serie a todas las que disfrutan como yo de leer historias de las tortu pequeñitas, pero en especial, a mi querida amiga y hermana virtual JUANI HERNANDEZ , (alias Myrka) con la que comparto un juego de roles desde hace algunos días y que gracias a eso mi imaginación está desatada. Tal vez en alguna ocasión tanto Myrka como yó entremos en escena, claro, desde un universo paralelo. Gracias Juani por seguirme el rollo en tantos y tantos momentos de rol. Gracias a ese juego se me ocurren estas ideas: Juani, espero que te guste**

**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD Y A LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

**Si les gustan las historias llenas de romance, Mary Sue's, violencia, acción de peleas y cosas así, esta serie de shots no tiene nada de eso, así que no lo lean, y si lo leen, pues espero que disfruten otro punto de vista de nuestros amados héroes.**

**sin mas, disfruten este shot!**

* * *

QUE ES LO QUE PUEDE PASAR?

Esa pregunta se la hizo un inexperto Splinter, luego de un día que llegó de buscar provisiones. Sus pequeñas tortuguitas eran unos adorables niños de tres años, obedientes, bien portaditos. Algo traviesos como cualquier otro, pero eran el orgullo de cualquier padre.

Splinter había encontrado algunas cajitas con leche con chocolate en una tienda abandonada. Los cartones eran de esos, tipo tetrapack (*), y todavía tenían una semana antes de caducar, por lo que decidió llevarlos a casa.

Luego de darle uno a cada niño, Splinter tomó una taza de té, pero en ese momento, Mikey llegó con su cajita vacía.

-Papi, quiero más – dijo el niño con mirada suplicante.

-Yo también – dijo Raphael atrás de él, y detrás venían los otros dos.

Splinter vio las cajitas, eran varias, además en unos días no servirían más. Sus niños sufrían demasiadas privaciones en donde estaban, y por tal motivo pensó que no sería mala idea que tomaran una o dos cajitas más.

-Está bien, hijos mios, pueden tomar más leche si quieren – dijo el roedor. El mutante había examinado la cajita, decía que contenía minerales, vitaminas, y eso. Para el inexperto padre, eso no significaba problema, después de todo, los niños ocupaban eso, ¿O no? Además… ¿Qué es lo que puede pasar?

Quince minutos después:

-DAMELO, LEO ES MÍO! – Raphael corría detrás de Leonardo, que corría con un papel incendiado en su mano.

-Splinter que meditaba abrió los ojos un segundo y vio lo que ocurría y corrió alarmado.

-Leonardo, no! – le reprendió Splinter quitándole el papel y apagándolo en el suelo.

-Ay, Sensei – el niño hizo un puchero.

-No importa, llegó corriendo Donie con uno igual – en la cocina hay muchos –

A Splinter se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Luego de quitarle el suyo a Donatello corrió a la cocina.

Apagó un pequeño incendio provocado por "quien sabe quien", luego vio a Miguel Ángel encima de la estantería tirando todo lo que encontraba. Afortunadamente la mayoría de la vajilla era de plástico en ese momento.

El roedor bajó a Miguel Ángel de donde estaba, y cerró las puertas de la vitrina, mientras Miguel Ángel en el suelo luchaba por volver a subirse donde estaba, y Splinter luchaba por retenerlo en el suelo.

-quiero subir ahí, quiero subir ahí – decía el niño de los ojos celestes pataleando.

-NO, ya te bajé de la vitrina, no vas a volver a subir ahí – dijo cansado Splinter.

-No, quiero subir ahí, con Leo – señaló el niño y el roedor levantó la vista, Leonardo se columpiaba de la lámpara de techo velozment.

-Demonios! – dijo el padre asombrado preguntándose como había llegado Leo hasta ahí.

-Dejó a Miguel Ángel en el suelo, y usando su agilidad subió para bajar al intrépido niño.

No bien estuvo abajo, Raphael pasó corriendo tamborileando el caparazón de Donatello con las cucharas.

Splinter tuvo que ir a detenerlo, y en el camino vio a Miguel Ángel saltando en los cojines de la sala, haciendo toda clase de piruetas, en una de las cuales casi cae de cabeza, solo que Splinter logró detenerlo antes de que se lastimara.

Volteó a ver y vio a Donatello y a Raphael que habían olvidado su disputa y entre ambos rodaban un viejo tambo de basura, que Splinter descubrió tenía dentro a Leonardo.

Corrió a detenerlos, sacando a un muy mareado niño de pañoleta azul. Y luego giró la mirada y… rayos! Los otros tres corrían fuera de la alcantarilla.

Splinter los siguió, atrapó a Raphael subiendo una escalerilla, luego a Donatello cruzando una delgada tubería por encima de un desagüe cuya corriente era demasiado fuerte, luego fue por Miguel Ángel que corría por otro pasillo golpeando las tuberías con dos tubos pequeños como si fueran baquetas.

Con los cuatro en brazos regresó a casa, los depositó en el corralito y comenzaron a saltar y a gritar.

-BASTA! ¡BASTA! – Gritó el padre, mientras los niños seguían brincando, gritando y empujándose.

Finalmente, luego de media hora, los chicos cayeron rendidos. Splinter ya no sabía que hacer, los regañó, les gritó, intentó bañarlos, intentó hasta razonar con ellos, pero finalmente, como por arte de magia, los cuatro niños cayeron rendidos.

Splinter regresó a la sala. Los restos de las cajitas con leche chocolatada estaban aún ahí. Cada uno de sus niños se había tomado entre cuatro y cinco cajitas.

Splinter tomó la cajita, y una pequeña leyenda llamó su atención: agudizó la vista y leyó: "producto con 40% de azúcar, puede provocar hiperactividad."

Splinter lanzó la caja lejos. Si fuera humano demandaría a la compañía, "una advertencia de esas debería venir con letras más grandes" – pensó mientras miraba el desastre que sus cuatro adorables angelitos habían causado en tan corto tiempo.

* * *

(*)son los empaques que pueden durar sin refrigeración varios días siempre que estén cerrados.

Una tontera, lo se, no se si exageré con la cantidad de azúcar que describe la caja, pero son cosas que salen de mi mente, espero les haya gustado.


	2. Una tarde ajetreada

**Este es un pedacito de nuestro rol, perdón si se parece un poquito al capi anterior, pero es que en sí, la historia está basada en el caos que pueden llegar a crear nuestros cuatro adorables mutantes. Si, muy lindos, jeje, heroicos salvando al mundo, valientes, audaces… pero se me antojó poner la otra cara de la moneda, la parte del adolescente latoso y travieso que no se presenta en la serie. Y en parte, creo que es justo que la vida de los chicos no transcurra en medio de peleas y problemas, también tienen derecho a hacer una que otra travesura, como adolescentes normales. Bueno, ese es mi punto de vista y es el que se me ocurre imprimir en este fic.**

**Esta historia está basada en el rol que tengo con mi amiga JUANis, algo así como un universo alternativo. En esta historia, yo soy la esposa de Splinter… (wiiiiiiii) y Myrka es mi hermana gemela (personificada por JUANIS) Donatello, por accidente, convirtió a Rapha y a Leo en bebés de dos años, y Myrka se la lleva peleando con Splinter porque lo considera demasiado estricto. Mi querida hermana es una ex ninja del pie que volvió al buen camino.**

**Bueno, basta de explicaciones, que disfruten el fic:**

* * *

Splinter meditaba sobre las duras palabras que su cuñada le había dicho. Si, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Myrka tenía razón. Era bastante estricto con sus niños, aunque a veces la situación lo ameritaba. Ellos vivieron una vida muy distinta a la de cualquier chico común y corriente, donde no podía tolerar la más mínima desobediencia, ya que podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de uno de sus pequeños.

El antiguo maestro de artes marciales recordaba su niñez, una época difícil. Yoshi sufrió del maltrato de su padre desde muy pequeño, incluso éste lo vendió a un maestro ninja a cambio de algo de sake. Yoshi jamás volvió a verlo. Incluso cuando le informaron que su padre estaba muriendo, Yoshi ya era un joven, casi un adulto, pero no le importó. No quiso volver a saber nada del hombre que lo golpeaba diario si no conseguía alcohol. Y Myrka le había dicho que eso le podía pasar con sus niños si era tan estricto. No podía permitirlo. No iba a permitirlo.

Por otro lado, el antiguo maestro de artes marciales sabía que sus niños, cuando tienen demasiado tiempo libre, son algo difícil de tratar, y más con el asunto de Leonardo y Raphael tan pequeños. No podía negar que le inspiraban mucha ternura y le traían nostálgicos recuerdos, y debía agradecer que en esta ocasión solo fueran dos bebés y no cuatro los que tenía que cuidar, pero aunque Miguel Ángel y Donatello fueran adolescentes, eso no significaba una mejora. Esos dos podían crear un lio en cualquier momento. Y pensó que, aunque Myrka tenía razón, no estaría de más que pasara una tarde con sus niños. Splinter sabía que desde que el clan del pie se había disuelto, y los kraangs habían regresado a su dimensión, la ciudad estaba muy calmada. Cosa que a sus niños les afectaba en el sentido que tenían mucho tiempo libre y buscaban formas alternas de liberar su estrés, formas que a veces… hasta daban miedo.

Myrka, a pesar de ser una chica ruda, quería mucho a sus niños, y sus niños a ella. Así que decidió que esa tarde, saldría con su esposa, ya que tenía cita en el hospital. Y luego irían a pasear por ahí, mientras Myrka pasaba tiempo de calidad con los muchachos.

Myrka había aceptado, mirándolo con recelo. Pero bueno, era tiempo de pasar un rato libre, fue al refrigerador y vio un par de cajitas que le trajeron un recuerdo… Tomó cuatro cajitas y dos vasitos con tapadera para bebés y fue a buscar a Leo y a Raphael.

Esa tarde, Iukarey y Splinter se despidieron de Myrka. La morena les dijo que no tenían de qué preocuparse, y vio a su hermana y a su cuñado irse, cuando…-

-Tia, tia! – Leonardo llegó corriendo sujetando su cabecita – Rapha me pegó –

-Él empezó – llegó corriendo detrás de él el bebé con pañoleta roja.

-NO es cierto! – se defendió el de azul.

-SI! – gritó el otro bebé y comenzaron a agarrarse a golpes ambos niños.

Myrka roló los ojos e intentó separarlos cuando…

-¡TIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAA! – Miguel Ángel pasó corriendo a gran velocidad – Donie me quiere pegar –

-No, no es cierto – pasó corriendo hecho una furia el chico tecnológico – TE VOY A MATAR! CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOQUES MIS COSAS –

Myrka suspiró, tomó a cada bebé en un brazo, ya que ambos continuaban peleando, ahora con insultos infantiles sin sentido, y corrió para evitar que Donatello hiciera puré de tortuga a su hermanito.

-¡Rapha cara de moco!- decía Leonardo

-¡Leonardo cara de vómito! – se defendía el de rojo.

Myrka les dio un manacito muy suave a cada niño. Leonardo se volvió un mar de lágrimas y abrazó a la morena, diciendo que Raphael tenía la culpa. Raphael comenzó a pegarle a la chica en las piernas.

Mientras Myrka luchaba por separar a Donatello de Miguel Ángel.

-Mi computadora no es un juguete, estoy en algo importante – gruñía el de morado.

-solo quería saber porqué decía "Archivos super secretos de la Casa Blanca" – decía el menor.

Cuando de repente, tocaron a la puerta.

-FBI, abran la puerta, hemos detectado una señal de HACKER proveniente de este lugar – Se escuchó una voz del otro lado.

-Aahhh, no! – gritó Donatello mientras salía corriendo a esconderse en su laboratorio.

-DONATELLO, VEN AQUÍ – Le gritó Myrka, al tiempo que iba a abrir, topándose con quien menos esperaba: Casey Jones (versión 2003)

-Hola, Mikey, ¿Para qué querías que hiciera eso? – dijo el moreno, mientras Miguel Ángel se retorcía de risa en el suelo. Donatello había corrido a esconderse en lo más recóndito de su laboratorio. Myrka le dio un zape a Casey y fulminó con la mirada a Mikey.

Los bebés se escaparon corriendo mientras Myrka regañaba al quelonio de naranja por su broma, cuando….

-Tia, tia, mira a Rapha – gimió Leonardo.

-¿Ahora que? – preguntó la chica.

-No me quiere prestar la sierra eléctrica – dijo el niño de azul mientras perseguía a su hermano.

-Raphael, comparte con tu hermano…. ¿¡Qué!? –

La morena vio al niño correr con el aparato encendido, seguido del otro bebé.

-Bueno, yo venía por Rapha para invitarlo a ver el juego, pero no creo que sea buena idea con el tamaño que tiene – dijo el de cabello negro.

-Llévame a mi – dijo Miguel Ángel – yo estoy aburrido.-

-No lo sé – dijo pensativo el de cabello negro. – No quiero más problemas con esa morena patea-traseros de tu tía –

-Vamos, ella no se enterará, está muy ocupada – dijo el de naranja, y Casey Jones se dejó convencer y se llevó al muchacho.

Myrka logró controlar a los bebés, luego fue a sacar a Donatello de su escondite y decirle que todo había sido una broma de su hermano, y Donatello salió con toda la intención de asesinarlo.

De nuevo escucharon la puerta.

-FBI, se ha detectado una señal de HACKER en los archivos de la casa blanca, que proviene de aquí, abran la puerta –

-Buen intento, bobo, si piensas que voy a caer dos veces estas muy …- comenzó a decir el de morado abriendo la puerta, sin embargo, esta vez si había mas de quince hombres con uniformes del FBI.

-¡mamá! – dijo el de morado.

Luego de disculparse, Myrka trató de convencer a los hombres que Donatello no había tenido intención de causar problemas. Afortunadamente, varios oficiales conocían a los muchachos y sabían de todas las veces que los chicos habían salvado a la ciudad.

-Créame, oficial, son buenos chicos – dijo la mujer, cuando de repente, tocaron la puerta y un policía escoltaba a Mikey a la casa.

-Disculpen, ¿Este chico vive aquí? - dijo el policía. Los oficiales del FBI miraron a Myrka como diciendo "¿Qué decía?"

-Mikey, ¿Qué hiciste? – lo reprendió Donatello.

-¿Comparado contigo? – el niño de naranja mira a los agentes del FBI – nada –

-Estaba involucrado en un pleito en el estadio – dijo el oficial.

-Yo no hice nada, fue Casey – se defendió el niño, - me dijo que no interviniera, yo solo me quedé mirando –

-Traía una caja de cervezas – dijo el oficial mirando serio a Myrka.

-Eran de Casey, me dijo que se las cuidara – se defendió de nuevo el de naranja.

-Voy a dejarlo ir solo porque sé que estos chicos no son malos chicos – dijo seriamente el oficial.

-Mira, Leo – dijo de repente Raphael – Le quité la pistola al policía –

-Yo también quiero una – dijo Leo mirando a los demás oficiales, que instintivamente dieron un paso atrás. El policía dueño de la pistola miró sorprendido al bebé y luego a la morena.

Una vez que todos los oficiales se fueron, Myrka luchaba por controlarse.

-bueno, yo voy a mi laboratorio, estoy terminando un juego de realidad virtual – dijo Donatello tratando de huir.

-Te acompaño, bro – dijo Miguel Ángel nervioso.

-¡NO VAN A NINGUN LADO MAS QUE A SUS HABITACIONES! – les regañó Myrka – ¡ESTAN CASTIGADOS LOS CUATRO! –

-Pero tia – gimió Donatello.

-Espera, bro, tengo un plan – dijo Miguel Ángel en un susurro.

-¿Porqué presiento que no es buena idea? – dijo Donatello temeroso.

-No – dijo Miguel Ángel parándose col los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Myrka lo miró sorprendida.

-Dije que no, no vamos a subir? ¿Qué vas a hacer nada al respecto – dijo Miguel Ángel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué haces? – le dijo Donatello.

-Tranquilo, viejo, funcionar´…aaaaaaaaaahhh- el de bandana naranja no pudo terminar, ya que la morena lo jaló de la bandana.

Media hora después, los cuatro quelonios uno en cada esquina suspiraban cansados. Finalmente, los dos bebés fueron los primeros en librarse del castigo al caer dormiditos. Myrka los acomodó en los sillones y continuó viendo a los otros dos.

-¿tenías que preguntar que iba a hacer al respecto? – le miró enfadado Donatello a su hermano.

-Casey dijo que funcionaría – dijo el menor como defensa – fue su idea que le dijera eso a Tia Myrka cuando nos castigara –

-Maldita sea, debiste saber que si era un plan de Casey, ERA UN PLAN TERRIBLE – Le gruñó su hermano.

-Silencio los dos – dijo la chica sentada viendo a los muchachos.

Mas tarde, Splinter y Iukarey llegaron a casa. El mutante vio el espectáculo y sonrió.

-Disculpen, voy a mi habitación a meditar – dijo Splinter tratando de ocultar su risa.

Myrka miró a su hermana.

-Este cree que no se lo que hizo – le dijo entre cerrando los ojos – dos cajitas de leche con chocolate y además dos cucharadas de azúcar… pero ya vendrá la mia, hermanita, - Le mostró dos bebidas energéticas - ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana conmigo?-


	3. Libros

**Hola, vengo con una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió luego de ver en la web algunos cuentos tradicionales japoneses. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis fics, solo me resta decir que:**

**Las tortugas ninja y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la cadena NICKELODEON y de PETER LAIRD Y KEVIN EASTMAN.**

**Y la historia de MOMOTARO es un cuento tradicional japonés.**

**Sin más los dejo con el fic.**

* * *

Splinter regresaba luego de haber salido a buscar víveres. No era una tarea fácil dada su condición mutante. Pero debía arreglárselas para conseguir alimentos y demás artículos que sirvieran a su pequeños niños de cinco años.

Esa noche había conseguido pastas para sopa, salsa de tomate, algunas latas con conservas de fruta, otras latas con atún y carne en conserva, también encontró cerca de un albergue algunas cajas con alimentos, ropa, cobijas y demás. Hacía un par de años que un vagabundo; que lo había visto buscando artículos para niños pequeños; le había dicho que cerca de un albergue, dirigido por religiosas, podía encontrar algunas cosas para niños pequeños, y es que las monjas sabían que muchas personas con niños no acudían públicamente a buscar provisiones, por miedo a que alguna autoridad estuviera cerca y les quitaran a los niños.

Mientras regresaba a su casa, pasó por una biblioteca que llevaba mucho tiempo abandonada. En los edificios abandonados, el roedor mutante encontraba muchos artículos que le eran útiles. La vieja biblioteca tenía en la puerta un aviso de demolición, el edificio sería demolido a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, y parecía haber sido saqueado con anterioridad. Splinter aún así buscó que le pudiera servir. Encontró en la cocina un poco de té y azúcar. También algo de café; a pesar de que Splinter no era muy adepto a esta bebida se lo llevó. Encontró también un pequeño salón lleno de polvo, donde había muchos libros para colorear, colores, crayones, pinturas, pinceles, rompecabezas y muchos libros de cuentos. Al parecer los indigentes que habían visitado el lugar no le habían visto utilidad a esos artículos. Pero el roedor mutante si que se las veía. Con eso podía entretener a sus niños con algo más que con la pequeña televisión. Y es que de repente algunos programas tenían contenidos sumamente extraños, y de repente sus hijos hacían o decían cada cosa basados en la televisión. Como buen padre, no los dejaba ver demasiada televisión pese a las protestas, pero cuando no veían televisión, estaban tramando alguna travesura y el roedor ya no sabía que era peor.

Sin embargo, con este pequeño tesoro, podía mantenerlos entretenidos sin problemas.

El roedor cargó todo lo que pudo y cuando se iba, vio algo que llamó mucho su atención: en un rincón, había una sección que decía "Literatura de Japón". Splinter sintió algo de nostalgia al ver los libros y los títulos. Tomó algunos y sonrió. Eran los cuentos clásicos que su madre le contaba, y algunos que Tang Shen le leía a la pequeña Miwa. Esos libros iban a ser destruidos. Splinter tomó los que pudo y regresó a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuatro pequeñas tortuguitas se habían levantado temprano. Luego de lavarse la carita y las manos, estaban listos para desayunar. Splinter les preparó avena y utilizó algunas de las frutas en conserva para agregarle.

-No me gusta la "amena" – dijo Miguel Ángel viendo su avena.

-A mi tampoco, quiero huevos – dijo Raphael empujando su plato, al hacerlo casi lo tiró.

Splinter vio la pequeña rabieta y se puso serio. Si bien, era muy temprano para regaños, algo que no podía tolerar era el desperdicio de comida. Además les había inculcado a sus hijos a comer cualquier cosa que hubiera y que no fueran melindrosos. No podían darse el lujo de rechazar un alimento solo porque no les gustara. Así que dejó lo que hacía y miró con severidad a los chicos.

-Raphael, Miguel Ángel – llamó con voz seria, y ambos niños lo vieron asustados. – Van a comer toda su avena sin protestar, si no terminan, no habrá sorpresa –

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? – dijo Miguel Ángel emocionado en su sillita.

-Si les digo no será sorpresa.- sonrió el roedor.

-Pero Sensei, la avena sabe feo, nadie de nosotros se la va a co…- Raphael no terminó porque su hermano menor lo interrumpió.

-Ya terminé, papá, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – dijo Miguel Ángel mostrando su plato limpio y con restos de avena en la cara.

-Yo ya casi termino, Sensei – dijo Leonardo también terminando su desayuno.

Raphael frunció el ceño y no le quedó más remedio que terminar su desayuno.

Al cabo de un rato, los niños estaban emocionados y Splinter sacó la sorpresa. Los niños vieron los papeles y colores y quedaron boquiabiertos. Splinter les mostró los libros, y los rompecabezas y demás cosas que había conseguido.

Los niños comenzaron a hojear los libros y a jugar con los rompecabezas. Splinter se sentía muy complacido al notar el interés de sus hijos en los libros. Sobre todo de Donatello, que miraba cada ejemplar con brillo en sus ojos.

-Papi, ¿Qué dice aquí? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Aquí dice: Ishikawa Goemon, es la leyenda de un guerrero ninja que robaba a los ricos para dárselo a la gente pobre – explicó el sabio maestro.

-¿Cómo Robin Hood? – preguntó el niño emocionado.

-Bueno, supongo que si – dijo el Sensei, recordando esa historia que habían visto sus hijos en una película animada.

-Papá ¿Qué dice este? – preguntó Raphael mostrando otro libro, en el cual Splinter sonrió.

-Ese… es uno de mis cuentos favoritos de la infancia – dijo el maestro con algo de nostalgia – es la historia de Momotaro –

-¿Quién es Momotaro? – preguntaron los niños.

-Es un niño que vivió en Japón hace muchos años- Splinter comenzó a leerles el cuento a los niños:

_"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar de Japón vivía una pareja de ancianos._

_Un día el anciano salió a la montaña a recoger leña mientras que su esposa fue al río para lavar ropa. En eso estaba cuando vio a un enorme durazno que bajaba por el río, aguas abajo._

_Ella lo recogió y se lo llevó a casa._

_El anciano al llegar a casa se sorprendió al ver tan enorme fruta! y dijo: "¡Qué durazno tan grande!, ¿lo cortamos? y la anciana contestó: "¡Sí, vamos a cortarlo!"._

_En ese momento el durazno empezó a moverse, se rompió y de su interior salió un niño._

_Los ancianos se sorprendieron al ver a un niño salir de aquel enorme durazno, y a la vez, una gran alegría los embargó al ver en él al hijo que no tenían._

_"¡Lo llamaremos Momotaro! porque nació de un "momó", es decir, melocotón."_

-¿Nació de un durazno? – preguntó Leonardo sorprendido. Splinter alzó la vista y vio a sus cuatro hijos sentaditos frente a él muy atentos.

-Si, así es – dijo el Sensei.

-Lo ves, Donnie – dijo Raphael a su hermano a su lado – y tu que decías que salían del interior de sus mamás –

-Así es, mira – dijo el niño mostrando un libro de anatomía que había tomado del montón, mostrando la foto de una mujer embarazada.- aquí lo dice –

-¡Esa señora se comió un bebé enterito! – dijo asombrado Miguel Ángel.

-No se lo comió – explicó Donatello.

-¿Quieren callarse para que papá siga contando la historia de Motomo… Momorot… del niño del durazno? – dijo Raphael

-Pero yo quiero saber porqué ese niño está en la barriga de la señora – dijo Miguel Ángel con mirada suplicante. Raphael le arrebató el libro a su hermano de morado.

_-"Había una vez un niño que no dejaba de interrumpir, vino la señora que se come a los niños que interrumpen y se lo comió, fin.-_

Miguel Ángel se quedó petrificado mirando a su hermano.

-Raphael, eso no dice ahí – dijo el maestro, acercando un poco al menor para que de relajara.

-Papá, por favor, síguenos contando, ¿Si? – suplicó Leonardo.

Splinter se sentó en el regazo a Miguel Ángel para que dejara de temblar. El niño era muy sugestionable. El viejo roedor continuó leyendo mientras los niños seguían la lectura emocionados:

_"Momotaro comía mucho y creció fuerte y robusto. Nadie podía rivalizar con él, pero había algo que preocupaba a los ancianos: en todo ese tiempo, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra._

_Pasó el tiempo y llegaron unos días en que unos demonios estaban causando alboroto y cometiendo fechorías por todo el pueblo. Ante eso, Momotaro pensaba dentro de sí: "¡Esta situación no lo puedo tolerar!"._

_Un día, de repente comenzó a hablar y dijo a sus padres: "¡Voy a subyugar a los demonios! Por favor ayúdenme con los preparativos para mi salida." Los ancianos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Momotaro._

_El anciano, después de reponerse de la sorpresa, se dirigió a Momotaro diciéndole: "Hijo, es mejor que desistas de hacer cosas tan peligrosas"._

_Pero los ancianos al ver la determinación de Momotaro, decidieron ayudarle en lo posible con su empresa. Le entregaron ropas nuevas y de alimento la ancianita le había preparado "kibi dango" (bola hervida de harina de mijo)._

_Momotaro partió hacia la isla de los demonios y los ancianos rezaban a dios para que su hijo se encontrara sano y salvo._

_Momotaro se encontró con un perro durante el viaje. El perro le dijo: "¡Oiga! Déme un "dango" por favor. Si me lo dá le ayudo". Momotaro le entregó un "dango" y empezaron a caminar juntos._

_Momentos después se encontraron con un mono, el cual pidió a Momotaro lo mismo que el perro. Momotaro tomó un "dango" y se lo entregó, y los tres empezaron la marcha nuevamente._

_En el camino a la isla del demonio, encontraron a un faisán, el cual pidió lo mismo que los anteriores y se unió al grupo._

_Pasaron unos días y llegaron por fin a la "isla de los demonios". El faisán realizó un vuelo de reconocimiento y al volver dijo:"Ahora todos están tomando Sake". Momotaro pensó que era una buena ocasión y dijo:"Vamos"._

_Pero no podían entrar porque el portón estaba cerrado. En ese momento el mono saltó el portón y abrió la cerradura._

_Los cuatro entraron a la vez y los demonios quedaron sorprendidos al verlos. El perro mordió a un demonio, el mono arañó a otro mientras que el faisán picoteaba a un tercero._

_Momotaro dió un cabezazo al jefe de los demonios y le dijo: "¡Ya no hagan cosas malas!"._

_Los demonios contestaron: "¡Nunca más lo haremos!, ¡perdónanos!"._

_Momotaro los perdonó y recobró el tesoro robado, volviendo a casa sano y salvo con sus amigos._

_Momotaro estaba muy contento de haber realizado su sueño"._

-Wow – dijeron tres de los niños cuando Splinter terminó la historia.

-¿solo así? Esos demonios eran unos buenos para nada, se rindieron muy fácilmente – dijo Raphael.

-Raphael, nunca debes subestimar el poder de un oponente. Bueno, hijos míos, voy a preparar la comida que ya es tarde – dijo Splinter – ya es hora de su programa, pueden encender la televisión, pero solo un ratito –

Splinter se encaminó a la cocina.

-¿Papá, luego me dices como ese niño entró en la panza de la señora? – preguntó Miguel Ángel.

-Te lo diré, hijo, cuando tengas más edad para comprender.

Esa tarde, Splinter se puso a hacer la comida, pero no escuchó el televisor y eso lo preocupó un poco, y es que cuando hay niños pequeños y no hacen ruido, es necesario ir a ver que pasa.

Pero Splinter vio que sus hijos estaban entretenidos con los colores dibujando.

-Mira, Sensei, hice a Momotaro, está luchando con los demonios.- dijo Leonardo.

-Yo lo hice aquí, Sensei, está volando y lanzando armas ninja para acabar con los malos que hacen cosas malas porque son malos – dijo Raphael.

Splinter se sentó con sus niños. Estaba feliz de que sus hijos hubieran disfrutado su lectura y descubrió que los libros serían una buena alternativa para la educación de sus pequeños.

**Diez años después.**

Las tortugas, ya con quince años, limpiaban su hogar, cuando notaron en la vieja biblioteca, los libros que Sensei les leía cuando niños. Los cuatro adolescentes miraron con nostalgia los ejemplares. Hasta que Miguel Ángel reconoció un libro de anatomía para niños.

-Ahorita vengo – dijo el joven de bandana naranja.

-¿A dónde vas, Miguel Ángel? – preguntó Donatello.

-Sensei me prometió que me diría como es que este niño entró a la barriga de la señora cuando tuviera edad suficiente, y creo que la tengo, no me acordaba, pero ahora que lo vi, lo recordé.- dijo el menor dirigiéndose a la habitación de su padre.

Minutos después Miguel Ángel venía con una total cara de trauma y se reunió con su hermano Donatello.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el joven genio.

-No vas a creer como dice Sensei que entran ahí los niños. Es más fácil creer que se lo comió.-

* * *

espero que les haya gustado.

si llegaron hasta aquí, espero no haberles decepcionado.

Saludis,

Iukarey.


	4. Reto 100 temas ninja turtles

**Hola, este pequeño shot es parte de un pequeño reto que mi nueris Ninacath y yo nos hemos propuesto y que estamos subiendo en Deviantart. Si alguien quiere verlo puede entrar a Deviantart y buscarme como Iukarey.**

**Sin más me resta agregar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

**Esta historia se sitúa cuando las tortuguitas tienen cuatro años, si te gustan las historias de peleas, acción, o romance, esta historia no tiene nada de eso, asi que si no te gustan las historias de amor fraternal y travesuras de niños, te equivocaste defic.**

**Sin otro pendiente espero que disfruten leyendo tal como yo disfruté escribiendo:**

* * *

Splinter se levantó del lugar donde estaba meditando. Hacía ya varios días que no podía completar una hora entera de meditación sin que fuera abruptamente interrumpido por alguno (o algunos de sus hijos). Sus pequeños habían venido a completar su vida pero también a darle mucho, pero mucho trabajo.

-Mío mío mío mío – pasó corriendo un pequeño de cuatro años con ojos verde oscuro. Detrás de él venía otro de ojos azul profundo.

-No, "Lapha" es de Mikey, dáselo – gritaba Leo.

-No, mío, yo lo gané – ambos niños empezaron a pelear por un pequeño carrito color amarillo sin llantas.

Splinter llegó y les quitó el carrito a ambos.

-Pero papá – dijo Leo.

-Es mío, yo lo gané – empezó a hacer berrinches Raphael.

-¡Basta! – ordenó con firmeza el mutante.- vamos con sus hermanos, es hora de comer –

Splinter llevó a los dos niños con los otros dos que habían quedado en la sala. El pequeño Mikey olvidó su llanto en cuanto su padre mencionó que se lavaran para comer. Afortunadamente esa semana había logrado conseguir más cosas de comer, así su dieta variaría más y no tendrían que comer algas y gusanos toda la semana.

Splinter preparó un poco de pasta con tomate y queso y la sirvió a sus hijos.

-Donatello, no te pongas a leer en la mesa, Raphael, no quiero que estés tirándole comida a Leonardo… Leonardo, no estés golpeando a Raphael con el tenedor de Miguel Ángel… Miguel Ángel usa el tenedor para comer, no metas la cara al plato.-

Cada tarea, por pequeña que fuera ,era titánica, y requería de un gran esfuerzo por parte de Splinter. Sentía que nunca, en todos sus años como ninja, se había sentido tan cansado.

Ya era muy tarde, cuando mandó a sus hijos a dormir. Luego de lavarse cara y dientes, estaban listos para ir a la cama, acostó a Leonardo, luego a Donatello del mismo lado, y cuando fue a buscar a los otros dos, ya no estaban. Levantó la vista y ambos corrían por la guarida mientras Mikey levantaba un osito de felpa mientras Raphael luchaba por quitárselo.

-Me toca a mi, Mikey – gritó Raphael.

-Pero yo lo necesito más, me protege de las pesadillas – gritaba Miguel Ángel también.

Splinter apareció y tomó el osito. Juró que la próxima vez que fuera al basurero buscaría otros animales de felpa para sus hijos y así no compartieran el oso.

-Basta – dijo con firmeza quitándole el oso a Miguel Ángel -¿De quien es el turno del oso? –

-De Rapha – dijo el más pequeño con la mirada agachada – pero... pero… Lucky me protege de las pesadillas –

-No se llama "Lucky" se llama General Oso – dijo Raphael.

-Lucky – dijo Mikey.

-General Oso – dijo Raphael alzando el puño.

-Basta ya, Miguel Ángel, si le toca el oso a tu hermano debes respetarlo, ustedes son hermanos y deben de compartir. Y cuando te toque a ti puedes llamarlo de la manera que quieras – dijo el sabio roedor.

-No, que lo llame "General Oso" siempre porque luego el osito no va saber como se llama – dijo Raphael.

Splinter sonrió, no se atrevió a decirle a su pequeño que el oso era solo un juguete y no podía opinar al respecto. Acomodó a los otros dos en la cama finalmente. Leo y Donnie ya se habían quedado dormidos.

-Papi, ¿Y si tengo una pesadilla? ¿Si me da miedo a media noche? – preguntó el más pequeño.

-No pienses en eso, hijo mío, mejor piensa en que tendrás sueños tranquilos y verás que así será – dijo Splinter acariciando la cabecita del niño.

-Está bien.- dijo Miguel Ángel entrando en las mantas.

Splinter apagó la luz, pero dejó encendida la luz del pasillo para su hijo menor y luego se fue a su recámara.

Eran como las dos de la mañana cuando un grito lo hizo ponerse de pie. Tomó su yukata y se la colocó, para ir a la habitación de sus hijos. Se asomó por la puerta y lo que vio le hizo sentirse tranquilo. Raphael abrazaba a un tembloroso Miguel Ángel.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – preguntó el de ojitos verdes.

-Venía un monstruo y quería comernos, tenía cuchillos en vez de manos y te hacía daño, Raph, quería partirte como a la carne que papá usa para el picadillo y no podíamos evitarlo.- decía el niño sollozando. Tengo miedo-

-¿Por eso quieres al General Oso? – preguntó en voz baja Raph y su hermano asintió – pero me toca a mi, pero… si quieres, yo abrazo al General Oso y tu me abrazas a mi.-

-¿Estas seguro, Raphie? – preguntó Mikey.

-Si, verás que yo soy mejor que el General Oso, yo no dejaré que te haga daño el monstruo de los cuchillos. Si se aparece en tu sueño lo voy a morder –dijo con decisión el de ojitos verdes.

El pequeño se rio. -Está bien Rapha, pero… no quiero que te haga daño.-

-No lo hará, ya lo verás, le voy a pegar en la cara y se va a ir llorando con su papá – dijo el pequeño rudo y su hermano volvió a reírse.

-Gracias, Raphie, ahora si me puedo dormir tranquilo.- dijo el niño abrazando a su hermano.

-si, pero no me digas "Raphie" – dijo el de ojos verdes y se quedó dormido con su hermanito.

Splinter sonrió. Sus hijos le daban mucho trabajo. Pero conforme crecían podía darse cuenta de que eran buenos niños y se cuidaban unos a otros. Tal vez… solo… tal vez, algún día tendría más tiempo para meditar.

* * *

Espero que no les pareciera muy cursi, pero así me gustan los fics.

Saludis y cuidense.


	5. Oscuridad

**Hola, este pequeño shot es tambien parte de un pequeño reto que mi nueris Ninacath y yo nos hemos propuesto y que estamos subiendo en Deviantart. Si alguien quiere verlo puede entrar a Deviantart y buscarme como Iukarey.**

**Sin más me resta agregar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

**Esta historia se sitúa cuando las tortuguitas tienen cuatro años, si te gustan las historias de peleas, acción, o romance, esta historia no tiene nada de eso, asi que si no te gustan las historias de amor fraternal y travesuras de niños, te equivocaste defic.**

**Sin otro pendiente espero que disfruten leyendo tal como yo disfruté escribiendo:**

* * *

Oscuridad. Elemento útil para todo ninja.

Desplazarse en las sombras, oculto de todo mundo. En silencio.

Ahora, quisiera o no, tenía que hacerlo. No podía permitir que nadie lo viera. Tenía que ser ágil, moverse en la oscuridad.

Afortunadamente ese nunca había sido un problema. Además, con sus ojos de roedor, se volvía más fácil hacerlo.

Recorrió toda la ciudad en busca de algo que pudiera servir a su recientemente adquirida familia. Sus pequeños.

Es curioso cómo actúa el destino. Había perdido a su amada esposa y a su hija repentinamente. Y así de repentino fue el incidente que lo convirtió en lo que era ahora, y que además le permitió ser padre de nuevo. Esas pequeñas criaturas dependían tanto de él. Y es que ¿Quién más se iba a preocupar por ellos?

Si los llevaran a la policía o a alguna institución gubernamental, terminarían en un laboratorios, abiertos del cuello a la entrepierna, mientras científicos sin escrúpulos hurgan en su interior, probablemente mientras están vivos, ignorando sus gritos de angustia y dolor.

Yoshi sacudió la cabeza para despejarse semejante idea. Sus niños iban a estar a salvo, él no iba a permitir que nadie dañara a su muy amada familia. No otra vez.

Continuó entre la oscuridad de la noche, recorriendo la ciudad. Era una suerte vivir en Nueva York, donde la gente desecha artículos por tonterías mínimas. Afuera de una farmacia encontró varias latas de fórmula para bebés, tiraron varios botes porque habían cambiado la imagen del producto, y tiraban las latas con la imagen anterior, a pesar de tener casi cuatro meses antes de su fecha de caducidad.

Encontró alimentos enlatados en perfecto estado y una bolsa grande con papas afuera del supermercado. Iba ya muy cargado, y debía regresar a su casa.  
Empezaba a hacer frio y empezó a pensar que ya no encontraría nada más sin ser demasiado llamativo a pesar de la oscuridad.

Splinter regresó a las alcantarillas lo más rápido que pudo. Recorrió los túneles oscuros ágilmente, para finalmente llegar a su pequeña casa. Aún faltaban muchos detalles pero esa pequeña estación de metro abandonada sería un hogar perfecto para él y sus hijos.

Dejó las cosas en la cocina improvisada y se dirigió al cuarto que usaban como dormitorio. Ahí se llevó una sorpresa al ver a las cuatro tortuguitas sentaditas en la cama con rostros llorosos. Al verlo en la puerta los escuchó gemir suavemente, al parecer estaban asustados. Encendió la luz, él tenía mejor visión nocturna que ellos.

Los niños al verlo rieron emocionados y tres de ellos comenzaron a reir y señalarlo felices. El más pequeño comenzó a llorar levantando sus bracitos para que Yoshi lo cargara.

-Ya, mis niños, ya estoy aquí – dijo suavemente, cargando al pequeño pecoso que seguía llorando. El niño hundió su carita en el hombro de Yoshi y se calmó un poco. Los otros tres comenzaron a abrazar sus piernas, y cuando Splinter se sentó en la cama, empezaron a escalar por él hasta llegar a sus brazos. Splinter los recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

Splinter sonrió ante lo irónica de la vida. La oscuridad tan útil que le ayudaba a él a encontrar cosas para sus pequeños, era la misma oscuridad que había aterrado a sus niños. Pensó que tal vez alguno despertó, vio todo tan oscuro y comenzó a llorar, despertando a los demás. Luego que vieron que no solucionaban nada llorando, se quedaron en silencio, en espera de algo que les librara del miedo. Ese algo había sido Yoshi.

-Algún día, mis niños, dejarán de temerle a la oscuridad, y verán que la oscuridad puede ser nuestra aliada, pero por ahora, quiero mostrarles algo –

Splinter fue por su bolsa de viaje, los niños lo siguieron expectantes. Afuera de una heladería, había visto una curiosa lámpara. La puso sobre la mesa, la abrió, movió un par de cables, cambió un foco y listo. La llevó a la recámara y la colocó en un soporte, luego la conectó y la lámpara se iluminó. Tenía la forma de un cono de helado sonriente. Le había puesto un foco con bajo voltaje, así la luz no era tan fuerte pero serviría para que la habitación de los niños no estuviera tan oscura. Los niños la miraron emocionados, incluso el más pequeño parecía decirle hola con la mano, esperando que el pequeño helado sonriente le contestara.

Una vez más Yoshi acostó a los niños en la cama y los arropó. Luego salió a acomodar sus provisiones. Los niños ya no lloraron, pues no se quedaron en la completa oscuridad, ya que la lámpara de helado les brindaba luz suficiente.

-Si, algún día comprenderán que no hay que temer a la oscuridad, sino a salir de ella – pensó Yoshi.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Saludis.

* * *

Un poco corto, aún así espero que les haya gustado,.

Todos (absolutamente todos) sus reviews son bien recibidos.

Saludis.


	6. Locura

**Hola, este pequeño shot es tambien parte de un pequeño reto que mi nueris Ninacath y yo nos hemos propuesto y que estamos subiendo en Deviantart. Si alguien quiere verlo puede entrar a Deviantart y buscarme como Iukarey.**

**Sin más me resta agregar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

**Esta historia se sitúa cuando las tortuguitas tienen cuatro años, si te gustan las historias de peleas, acción, o romance, esta historia no tiene nada de eso, asi que si no te gustan las historias de amor fraternal y travesuras de niños, te equivocaste defic.**

**Sin otro pendiente espero que disfruten leyendo tal como yo disfruté escribiendo:**

* * *

07.- Locura.

-Oye, Susan!- gritó un indigente en el basurero.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Earl? – dijo con fastidio una mujer.

-Volvió el hombre rata, está por allá –dijo el indigente, Splinter sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Earl, ya te dije que ese hombre es solo un indigente más, deja de decirle hombre –rata; el hombre –rata está en tu imaginación nada mas, déjame ver mi novela en santa paz –

Splinter se alegró de que ninguno de los dos indigentes le prestara verdadera atención, de hecho los demás también ignoraban a la pareja de ancianos indigentes. Volteó a ver a la mujer, que estaba sentada frente a un televisor apagado, con un pañuelo limpiándose las lágrimas, atenta a imágenes que al parecer solo ocurrían en su cabeza.

-Señor hombre –rata imaginario, espere – corrió el indigente cuando Splinter se iba, el roedor iba a tratar de escapar, pero su instinto le decía que no estaba en peligro, y esperó al hombre. – me he dado cuenta que siempre busca cosas para niños, no se si sus niños también sean imaginarios o no, pero mire, encontré esto.

El hombre le entregó una bolsa con varios juguetes rotos, pero que se podían reparar.

-Gracias – dijo el roedor con el rostro cubierto.

-De nada, solo hágame un favor, Susan dice que usted vive en mi imaginación, de ser así, la próxima vez que salga de mi cabeza, puede sacar también a la rubia en bikini que también vive en mi imaginación? – dijo el hombre ilusionado.

Splinter hizo esfuerzos por no reírse.

-Trataré, mi amigo – dijo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Solo no se lo diga a Susan, no se si esté de acuerdo – y el hombre volvió a lo que hacía antes.

Splinter llegó a su casa, y luego de lavar los juguetes (siempre lo hacía con cosas que encontraba en el basurero para que sus niños no fueran a pescar una infección o algo) los llevó a la sala y se fue a dormir.

En la mañana se levantó a preparar el desayuno. Al cabo de un rato sus hijos fueron despertando y escuchó que al parecer habían encontrado lo que dejó en la sala para que se secara.

Los cuatro niños de cinco años inspeccionaban los juguetes.

-A este carrito le falta una rueda – decía Miguel Ángel.

-Y a este también, y le faltan puertas y está todo roto – veía con desilusión otro cochecito Raph.

-Este tampoco sirve- dijo Leo con un pequeño y colorido tablero.

Los pequeños estaban decepcionados. Excepto Donatello.

El niño veía emocionado los juguetes. Él no veía juguetes rotos, veía una oportunidad de hacer lo que más le gustaba. Reparar cosas.  
Se sentó y tomó el primer carrito. Luego tomó otro que también le faltaban llantas, le quitó una y se la puso al primero. El carrito estaba listo.  
Luego tomó el tablero de Leonardo lo estuvo revisando, con cuidado quitó una pequeña tapa y descubrió unos cables sueltos, los acomodó varias veces hasta que el tablero empezó a hacer sonidos de animales.

Luego tomó un pequeño camión de bomberos y comenzó a mover también algunos cables, hasta que el carrito encendió y empezó a recorrer la sala con su sirena y sus luces.

-uiiiiiuuuu uuiiiiuuuuu – gritó Miguel Ángel imitando el carrito y empezó a correr atrás de él.

-jajajaja Mikey, pareces loco- dijo Raphael.

Sin embargo su hermano siguió jugando.

Loco.

Splinter rio ante lo dicho por su hijo.

¿Qué es la locura realmente?

Earl estaba loco por creer que él no era real, por no saber distinguir entre lo que existe y lo que no.

Susan podía decirse que estaba loca, viendo imágenes en una televisión que ni siquiera servía.

Donatello estaba loco por considerar un tesoro aquellos juguetes rotos, ya que vio en su carita la emoción que lo inundaba al ver los juguetes.

Miguel Ángel estaba loco por correr tras ese pequeño carrito gastado.

Él estaba loco, por quedarse a vivir oculto de los demás, con cuatro tortugas humanoides, en vez de buscar ayuda en el exterior, con el riesgo de perder a sus amados hijos.

Si.

Definitivamente tendría que replantearse su idea de locura, y si ésta es mala.

u.u.u.u.u.u

* * *

Un poco corto, aún así espero que les haya gustado,.

Todos (absolutamente todos) sus reviews son bien recibidos.

Saludis.


	7. Celebracion

**Hola, este pequeño shot es tambien parte de un pequeño reto que mi nueris Ninacath y yo nos hemos propuesto y que estamos subiendo en Deviantart. Si alguien quiere verlo puede entrar a Deviantart y buscarme como Iukarey.**

**Sin más me resta agregar que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como de la cadena Nickelodeon.**

**Esta historia se sitúa cuando las tortuguitas tienen cuatro años, si te gustan las historias de peleas, acción, o romance, esta historia no tiene nada de eso, asi que si no te gustan las historias de amor fraternal y travesuras de niños, te equivocaste defic.**

**Sin otro pendiente espero que disfruten leyendo tal como yo disfruté escribiendo:**

* * *

Splinter miró el calendario. Había pasado un año más desde el día del accidente que cambió su vida. Los niños ya tenían tres años, y eran cuatro pequeños torbellinos corriendo de aquí para acá sin parar, tirando todo a su paso.

Siempre, los dos años anteriores, acostumbraban hacer alguna pequeña celebración. Él les contaba la historia de cómo se convirtieron en una familia, a pesar de que no le prestaban mucha atención, y preparaba algo rico de comer, si era posible. El primer año habían sido sándwiches de mermelada de fresa, el año pasado hot cakes.

Este año no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, aunque no hubiera conseguido gran cosa, igual podía posponerlo, igual los niños no sabían las fechas del calendario y les daba igual un día que otro. Pero se sentía raro. Ese día era especial y él quería celebrarlo.

Sentado en la sala mientras los niños tomaban su siesta, encendió el pequeño televisor en las noticias locales.

-"esta es una transmisión especial " – dijo de repente el conductor –"Vamos con mi compañera Leslie Wimbleton al central park, adelante, Leslie" –

En la televisión apareció una joven reportera con un cabello llamativo.

-Asi es, Chuck esta tarde un enjambre de abejas atacó a varios ciudadanos, a pesar de que la situación está controlada, muchas personas abandonaron el parque para refugiarse en otro lado. Aquí vemos a la señora Sanchez que fue una de las afectadas" –

Una mujer parecía tratar de lucirse ante la cámara, como si creyera que así se volvería famosa luego de ser entrevistada.

-si, este… estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de mi Pablito, teníamos todo listo, la piñata, dulces pastel… cuando las abejas llegaron, mi niño es alérgico igual que muchos de sus amiguitos, por eso dejamos todo en el parque y nos refugiamos en el restaurante de hamburguesas, y decidimos festejarle aquí, comprar un pastel nuevo y dejar el anterior en el parque, no valía el riesgo.-

-las autoridades de control animal dicen que en media hora más fumigará la zona para eliminar las abejas que hayan podido quedar rezagadas, por el momento se pide a todas las personas alejarse de central park, seguiremos informando.-

Splinter apagó el televisor y su rostro se iluminó. Una fiesta infantil. Todo para una fiesta infantil había quedado ahí abandonado, en unos minutos, si fumigaban la zona, iba a quedar inservible, pero ahora, estaba en perfecto estado. Después de una rápida mirada a sus niños corrió todo lo que pudo al central park. Salió por una tapa de alcantarilla. Había algunas abejas pero no gran cosa.

Con su agilidad ninja trepó a un árbol y luego a otro. Curiosamente los insectos que rondaban todavía no lo atacaron, comenzó a pensar que todo eso eran exageraciones. Y finalmente encontró l o que buscaba. Era hermoso. Un pastel con un dibujo del chavo del ocho, ese personaje de la televisión mexicana que le gustaba ver a sus niños. Había algunas bolsitas con dulces todavía y una piñata con la forma del chavo también. Además de algunos refrescos, y también una vasija que contenía tamales. Al parecer la familia era de origen mexicano, Splinter no conocía mucho la cultura de ese país pero podía reconocer comida cuando la veía y esa comida lucía deliciosa. Splinter estuvo a punto de saltar de la felicidad. En el pastel había algunas abejas, pero si comían algas y gusanos. Además en su país algunas personas las comían, sin embargo se las quitó con la mano. Los insectos restantes no lo atacaron y el roedor pudo llevar todo a las alcantarillas sin ser visto en varios viajes.

Una vez que tuvo todo dentro de las alcantarillas comenzó a cargarlo para llevarlo con sus hijos. Pronto llegó a su casa con todo lo que había conseguido, justo a tiempo, pues sus niños comenzaban a despertar.

-¿Qué traes ahí, papi? – dijo Miguel Ángel viéndolo entrar. El pequeño estaba en la sala viendo la televisión mientras sus hermanos estaban apenas despertando.

-Son varias cosas para nuestra fiesta del día de la mutación, - dijo Splinter – el tercer aniversario es especial y hay que celebrarlo. ¿Por qué no me ayudas, hijo, quedaron más cosas afuera-

Miguel Ángel así lo hizo y sus hermanos al ver llegar a su padre también corrieron a ve que traía.

-¡Miren! Es el Chavo como una figura de papel – dijo Raphael viendo la piñata.

-Es una piñata, hijos míos – dijo Splinter he escuchado que esta la llenan de dulces o fruta y luego la cuelgan y los niños la golpean con un palo.

Cuatro pares de ojitos lo miraron con horror.

-Papi, podemos llenar la barriguita del chavo con dulces, si, pero … ¿Tenemos que pegarle con un palo? – preguntó Leo.

-Es para que se le salga lo que tiene den… tro- Splinter vio la cara de horror de sus hijos, diciéndolo así comprendía que sonaba a algo macabro. – Si no quieren no, podemos solo dejarlo ahí –

-¡Siii! – aplaudieron los niños.

Splinter colgó la piñata y los niños se sentaron. Nunca habían visto un pastel y este lucia delicioso. Splinter repartió los tamales y como lo supuso estaban muy buenos. Luego el pastel. Sus niños rieron, jugaron, comieron pastel… la pasaron increíble.

-¡Es el mejor día de la mutación! – dijo Mikey.

-si, así es, hijo mío – dijo Splinter viendo feliz a sus hijos.

Definitivamente una fiesta que sería difícil de olvidar.

* * *

**Un poco corto, aún así espero que les haya gustado,. Una cosa mas:**

**Quise hacer este pequeño corto con este tema porque, lamentablemente, falleció el día de ayer ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOS, conocido como "Chespirito, el Chavo del Ocho, Dr. Chapatin, el Chapulin Colorado" entre otros.**

**Quien me conoce sabrá que siempre he dicho que soy fan de las canciones, no de los cantantes. Nunca me apasiono con los artistas y considero que mucha gente es muy ridícula cuando hace cada melodrama con la muerte de un famoso. Todavía recuerdo cuando Selena murió y mi prima salió corriendo a gritar a la calle llorando y tirándose al piso y luego fingió desmayarse. Sin embargo, la muerte del Sr. Gomez Bolaños es una muerte de un artista que realmente me ha dolido, y no me avergüenza decir que he llorado, si, lloré por la muerte de alguien. Y es que siento que se va un amigo, aunque suene a frase comprada. Realmente me duele su muerte, por eso quise hacer este pequeño corto para responder el reto y lo incluí porque Chespirito no solo es conocido en México, en todo el mundo, y la fiesta fue de una familia mexicana en Estados Unidos como muchas que hay, por eso los tamales y demás. Espero que no les moleste. Y les guste. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Ah, y la piñata, es que me acordé que Dana cuando estaba más peque, lloraba en las fiestas porque no quería que nadie le pegara a la piñata, por que decía que "pobrecita", por eso en sus fiestas no había piñata.**

**Por mi parte es todo, saludis.**

**Todos (absolutamente todos) sus reviews son bien recibidos.**

**Saludis.**


	8. Bajo la lluvia

**hola, vengo con este cap, que por cierto estaba subiendo en mi página de Deviantart, pero mis queridos amigos del departamento de Sistemas en el trabajo me bloquearon la página, porque según ellos el horario de trabajo es para trabajar... (bueno... si, tienen razón... pero los cinco minutos de cada hora que uso para distraerme que? pero no les reclamo nada o se darán cuenta de que no me la bloquearon. como sea, voy a seguir escribiendo estos shots aquí, mismos que estoy haciendo con mi querida Nueris Nighcathbrid (creo no me acuerdo como te llamas aquí, Nina hermosa, yo nomas te digo Nueris... bueno, espero que les guste, solo me resta agregar que **

**NINJA TURTLES Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON. yo nada mas escribo estas historias para pasar el rato.**

**disfruten el shot.**

* * *

17\. Bajo la lluvia.

Splinter estaba apresurado esa noche. Ya hacía un par de meses que dejaba que sus niños le acompañaran al basurero a buscar víveres, pues ya tenían ocho años, aunque siempre ocultos bajo ropa de niños humanos. A sus hijos no les gustaba usar ropa, lo tenía comprobado. Desde que se fueron a vivir a las alcantarillas, trató de vestirlos con ropa que encontró cerca de un refugio, ropa que probablemente gente generosa había donado, pero había sido una tarea titánica. En cuanto terminaba de vestir a uno de ellos, iba sobre los demás, y no bien terminaba al segundo, el primero ya corría lejos sin la ropa.

A sus hijos no les gustaba la ropa, y como de todos modos, no salían y prácticamente el caparazón y el plastrón cubrían sus partes, pues decidió dejarlos.

Sin embargo, al subir a la superficie no era sencillo que subieran así, además del frio, no quería que llamaran mucho la atención. Las personas del basurero nunca les prestaban mucha atención, pues estaban consumidos en sus propios problemas como para notar a una tortuguita del tamaño de un niño corriendo por ahí, aún así debía ser cuidadoso; no quería arriesgarse, y el único requisito para sus hijos si querían acompañarlo, era soportar un rato la ropa: pantalones, botas, gorritos, bufandas. Y ellos lo soportaban, hasta que entraban a la alcantarilla, donde toda esa ropa iba a acompañar lo recolectado en el basurero, encima del carrito de supermercado que Splinter había rescatado.

Splinter buscaba entre los desechos cosas que pidieran servirle. Varios aparatos eléctricos recién habían llegado, y vio un reproductor VHS casi nuevo en la basura. Tal vez algún dueño fascinado al haber adquirido un moderno equipo DVD había botado ese. Splinter lo recogió y lo añadió a las otras cosas que llevaban.

.Mira papi, ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Leonardo mostrando lo que traía en sus manos.

-Es una grabadora, sirve para escuchar música – dijo Splinter.

-¿La podemos llevar? – preguntó el niño.

-Si, hijo mío, veamos si podemos repararla – Leonardo corrió a dejarla con las cosas que ya tenía Splinter apartadas.

-Papá, papá, Mira lo que encontré – dijo emocionado Donatello sonriendo a más no poder, mostrando el huequito de sus dientes.

-que bien, hijo mío, eso parecen teclados de computadora.- sonrió el mutante.

-¡si! A los dos les faltan teclas, pero con las que tiene este puedo complementar este otro, es increíble, solo me falta el monitor… y el cpu,… y el ratón… ¡pero ya tengo teclado! Pronto tendré una computadora como las que salen en la tele – corrió emocionado el niño.-

Splinter suspiró. Entonces llegó Raphael.-

-Mira, mira mira lo que encontré, papá- dijo Raph mostrando un par de guantes rojos.

-son guantes de boxeo, hijo mío- explicó Splinter.

-si, como los que usan los hombres que salen en la televisión y que pelean con ellos así – Rapha fingió boxear con ellos. - ¿Puedo llevarlos, puedo, puedo, puedo?-

-Si, está bien, pero no golpearás a tus hermanos con ellos.- dijo Splinter.

-Aaaaw- se quejó Raph y se fue arrastrando los pies.

-Mira lo que encontré, hay muchos de estos – dijo Mikey con un curioso artefacto en la cabeza. Splinter se golpeó la frente con la mano.

-¡Miguel Ángel! Esos se llaman cómodos y créeme, no quieres saber para que los usan los humanos; te dije que te alejaras de los desechos del hospital – Gritó Splinter viendo con horror lo que su hijo menor hacía.

Cuando faltaba poco para irse, un potente trueno se escuchó. Los chicos ya habían oído otros antes, pero en las alcantarillas no se escuchaban tan fuerte. Igual si se escuchaban con bastante eco, pero al menos se sentían protegidos, afuera no se sentían tanto.

-¡Papi papi! s– corrieron los niños con Splinter.

-Tranquilos, hijos míos, es solo un trueno, debemos irnos, se acerca la… -el roedor no pudo continuar, un aire fresco llenó el ambiente y comenzó a llover copiosamente.- lluvia.-

Splinter comenzó a recoger todas las cosas para dirigirse a la guarida, pero sus hijos extendían sus palmas para tomar el agua que caía.

-Es una regadera gigante, que viene del cielo.- dijo Mikey.

-¡Es agua es agua es agua! – dijo emocionado Leonardo.

Raphael fue a refugiarse con su padre.

-Genial, no solo tengo que bañarme en casa, ahora también aquí – protestó con los brazos cruzados el niño de ojos verdes – Además está fría –

-Pero es agua, Rapha, está tirando agua el cielo – bailaba Mikey saltando en un pequeño charco en sus pies.-

-Es un proceso biológico causado por la evaporación y condensación del agua de la tierra, aunado a un proceso en el cielo y…- Donnie se quedó callado al ver que nadie le hacía caso, así que mejor decidió jugar con sus hermanos.

-Está bien, chicos, es suficiente – ordenó Splinter.

-Aaaah – se quejaron los chicos.

-Empezará a hacer frio, se pueden enfermar: además de que lo que rescatamos se va a echar a perder, sin contar que el agua mezclada con los desperdicios hará que esto huela muy mal.

-Pero queremos quedarnos otro ratito – dijo suplicante Leonardo.

-¡Siii! – corrieron y festejaron Mikey y Don, pero su padre los interrumpió.

-Obedezcan o será la última vez que dejo que me acompañen – dijo severo Splinter y los niños obedecieron arrastrando los pies.

Una vez en las alcantarillas los niños intentaron correr bajo el chorro de agua que se infiltraba por una rendija, pero su padre no se los permitió.

-NO, muchachos – les regañó – Esa agua ya está sucia, trae todo el polvo y suciedad de las calles, -

-Aaah – dijeron decepcionados.

Al llegar a casa, Splinter les quitó la ropa húmeda y los mandó a bañarse con agua tibia, antes de tomar algo caliente antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato sube y encuentra a sus niños jugando y saltando bajo la regadera.

-Niños, ya es hora de…- dice pero los ve emocionados.

-Lluvia, lluvia, - dicen saltando los tres.

Raph está sentado de mal humor.

-No me gusta la lluvia, de ningún tipo – murmura.

Splinter sonríe al notar como sus hijos disfrutaron su primera vez bajo la lluvia, pero ya es tarde, y tiene que interrumpir su baile.

-Suficiente, otro días volveremos a la superficie.- dice Splinter – y con suerte, volverá a llover, ahora viene lo mejor de un día bajo la lluvia – dice mientras los seca.

-¿qué? – preguntan los cuatro.

-chocolate caliente – dice el roedor señalando la mesa con cuatro tacitas.

-Wiiii. Gritan los niños corriendo por sus bebidas.

Splinter sonríe, ahora es su turno de tomar una ducha para quitarse el agua de lluvia de su pelaje. Solo espera que sus pequeños no hagan un desastre mientras se baña.

n.n.n.n.n

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no dejen de leer los de Nina, son fabulosos...

Saludis.

Iukarey.


	9. Tortugas

**hola, vengo con este cap, que por cierto estaba subiendo en mi página de Deviantart, pero mis queridos amigos del departamento de Sistemas en el trabajo me bloquearon la página, porque según ellos el horario de trabajo es para trabajar... (bueno... si, tienen razón... pero los cinco minutos de cada hora que uso para distraerme que? pero no les reclamo nada o se darán cuenta de que no me la bloquearon. como sea, voy a seguir escribiendo estos shots aquí, mismos que estoy haciendo con mi querida Nueris Nighcathbrid (creo no me acuerdo como te llamas aquí, Nina hermosa, yo nomas te digo Nueris... bueno, espero que les guste, solo me resta agregar que**

**NINJA TURTLES Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON. yo nada mas escribo estas historias para pasar el rato.**

**disfruten el shot.**

* * *

11.- Tortugas.

-Es diferente – decía Mikey. - ¿Estás seguro que es una tortuga normal? –

-Spike es una tortuga normal – decía Raph defendiendo a su mascota.

-Pero… es tan rara, ¿Estás seguro de que está bien? – insistió Miguel Ángel.

-Ella está bien, el raro eres tu, y no lo toques o le contagiarás tu rareza – dijo Raph empujando a Miguel Ángel para irse a sucuarto. No se dio cuenta de que su hermanito cayó de espaldas y se golpeó algo fuerte la cabeza.

Una vez en su cuarto, Raphael no dejaba de ver a la pequeña tortuga que había encontrado hace algunos días en las alcantarillas, asustado y tembloroso, no salía de su caparazón hasta hoy. La tortuga poco a poco le iba tomando confianza al parecer, pero aún así actuaba diferente a ellos y Raphael no alcanzaba a entender porqué. Le tomó las patas delanteras y trató de levantarlo, pero volvía a caer en cuatro patas.

-No, quédate de pie – decía pero era inútil, la tortuga volvía a su posición. -¿Porqué no te quedas parado? Mira, yo si puedo –

Pero la tortuga volvía a su posición original ignorando a su amo.

-¿Puedo pasar, hijo mío? – preguntó Splinter entrando en la pequeña habitación.

-Está bien, Sensei – dijo el niño de rojo sin levantar la mirada de la mesita, estaba seguro de que su padre lo iba a regañar.

-Miguel Ángel está algo triste, dice que lo empujaste, y lo llamaste raro, además se golpeó la cabeza, está bien, solo le saldrá un chichón, ¿Quieres decirme por qué hiciste algo como eso? – dijo sin notarse molestia en su voz.

-Es que estaba molestando a Spike – se defendió el niño.

-¿qué pasa con Spike? - quiso saber el maestro.

-Mikey dice que es raro porque no se para, ni habla como nosotros, además es más pequeño, ¿Qué le pasa a Spike, Sensei? – preguntó el niño.

Splinter se sentó en la cama y cargó al niño de ocho años para que se sentara a su lado.

-No le pasa nada, hijo, eso es lo que hacen las tortugas normales.-dijo Splinter.

-Pero… ¿entonces por qué nosotros no somos como él? ¿No somos normales? – el niño levantó su mirada hacia su padre.

-Hijo mío, ¿Tu como te sientes? ¿Te sientes normal? –preguntó el roedor.

El niño asintió – si, yo me siento normal, y se que mis hermanos lo son –

-Entonces eso es lo normal en ti, y esto es lo normal en Spike. – dijo el roedor – no entiendo mucho acerca de lo ocurrido. Hasta hace unos años ustedes eran unas tortuguitas incluso más pequeñas que Spike, y se movían igual que él. Luego del accidente que nos cambió son como son ahora, pero yo no los veo como algo raro, ustedes son especiales como son.

-Entonces, ¿Si está bien Spike?¿ No está enfermo o algo?-preguntó preocupado el muchachito.

-No, hijo, él está bien, solo es una tortuga como muchas más – dijo Splinter – sin embargo, ahora mismo, hay en la sala otra tortuga de la que no hay muchas, una muy especial que por cierto, no está muy bien, ¿Sabes? Está algo triste, porque lo empujaste y lo hiciste sentir mal. Heriste sus sentimientos llamándolo "raro", ¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser? –

Raphael bajó la mirada -¿Mikey? –

-Así es, ¿Crees que debas decirle algo a tu hermanito? – preguntó el roedor.

-iré a disculparme con mi hermano – dijo Raph levantándose y arrastrando los pies a la sala, donde Mikey se había quedado.

-Buen chico – dijo Splinter. Luego vio a Spike, que lo miraba indescifrable, cuando trató de tocarlo, se metió a su caparazón.

Splinter salió con sus hijos, tal vez no eran normales, pero para él eran las tortugas más especiales del mundo, porque eran su mundo.  
n.n.n.n.n

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	10. Aburrido

**hola, vengo con este cap, que por cierto estaba subiendo en mi página de Deviantart, pero mis queridos amigos del departamento de Sistemas en el trabajo me bloquearon la página, porque según ellos el horario de trabajo es para trabajar... (bueno... si, tienen razón... pero los cinco minutos de cada hora que uso para distraerme que? pero no les reclamo nada o se darán cuenta de que no me la bloquearon. como sea, voy a seguir escribiendo estos shots aquí, mismos que estoy haciendo con mi querida Nueris Nighcathbrid (creo no me acuerdo como te llamas aquí, Nina hermosa, yo nomas te digo Nueris... bueno, espero que les guste, solo me resta agregar que**

**NINJA TURTLES Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON. yo nada mas escribo estas historias para pasar el rato.**

**disfruten el shot.**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: en este capitulo hay un poco (o mucho) de violencia a un menor, si no les gusta el tema, no lo lean y no odien a mi ratoncito precioso, hace lo que tiene que hacer para mantener segura a su familia, aunque a estos no les parezca**.

* * *

13\. Aburrido.

Aburrido. Un túnel aburrido. Un pequeño laboratorio armado con desperdicios, donde tenía muchos proyectos, donde unos días atrás le fascinaba estar reparando las cosas que su padre traía del basurero. Pero ya era aburrido. Muy aburrido.

Donatello no sabía que hacer, y aprovechando que su padre estaba meditando y sus hermanos en la televisión, decidió salir a dar un paseo.

Ya tenia nueve años. Su padre los dejaba salir a caminar por los alrededores, siempre que estuvieran acompañados, nunca solos.

Pero ese frio, aburrido y gris lugar que era su casa era demasiado aburrido, ¿qué podía pasar?

Caminó un poco, procurando no alejarse mucho de su casa. No quería estar en problemas, pero tal vez si le demostraba a su padre que no había riesgo, podía permitirles salir más a menudo y asistir a la escuela y salir de ese lugar.

En la televisión siempre pasaban imágenes de gente divirtiéndose. Es cierto que en las noticias y películas que le gustaban a su padre casi siempre pasaban cosas malas. Tal vez por eso su Sensei no los dejaba salir. Pero ellos sabían que también entre los humanos había gente buena, gracias a las caricaturas y programas que veían.

En plaza Sésamo salían humanos que enseñaban a los niños las letras y los números. Si bien era cierto que con nueve años ese programa ya no le era tan llamativo, en otros programas también salían humanos amables, que enseñaban a los niños a respetarse unos a otros. Tal vez podía salir y verían que solo era un niño más. Podía dejar ese lugar gris y aburrido.

Hacía varios días que había visto un lugar pequeño, con una rendija que daba al exterior. Esa rendija estaba sellada, no podía salir, y nadie más grande que una manzana podía entrar.

Se asomó y vio el patio de la escuela, lleno de niños jugando. Por sus pláticas entendía que estaban en el recreo. Estaban felices en ese lugar lleno de luz. No se oían como malas personas, incluso escuchaba que mencionaban que sus maestros eran maravillosos, algo regañones, pero buenas personas. Era su oportunidad. Podía hablar con alguna maestra bondadosa y ella entendería su situación, le ayudaría a convencer a su padre de que las personas en la superficie no son todas malas, podía demostrarle, solo tenía que llamar a alguien…

-Hola… aaaaaay – se quejó, no pudo terminar porque sintió un tirón en su bandana. Volteó a ver quien lo había causado, y se encontró de cara con su padre, que estaba furioso.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Donatello?!

-Yo… solo… solo quería salir, Sensei, ¿Es tan malo? Afuera los otros niños se divierten, ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí? – protestó el niño de ojos color caoba.

-Donatello, no estás hablando en serio, ¿O si? ¿querías salir a un lugar lleno de humanos? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – le reprendió

Splinter, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba alzando mucho la voz y estaban muy cerca de los humanos. Así que tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo dirigió a su casa. – Vamos, hablaremos de esto en la guarida.-

-No quiero ir a la guarida – dijo el muchacho soltando la mano de su padre – Voy a ir allá y verás que las personas son buenas, no todos son malos, seguro que pueden entenderme y…-

Donatello no pudo continuar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando su padre levantó la mano, solo sintió el golpe caliente en su mejilla y la mirada furiosa de su padre. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a cuestionar mis órdenes, Donatello, si digo que vas conmigo a casa, ¡Vamos a casa! – gritó Splinter, tomando con fuerza del brazo de su hijo y caminando a casa.

Donatello solo miró el piso y caminó hacia donde su padre le decía. No sabía bien si estaba muy enfadado, parecía que si, y no sabía como lo iba a castigar.

Una vez en casa, llevó a su hijo al dojo. Sus hermanos trataron de hablar con él al verlo, pero Splinter no le dio oportunidad y caminaron al dojo.

Ahí Splinter lo hizo sentarse frente a él, la expresión del roedor había cambiado, parecía haberse calmado un poco, y más al notar a Donatello sujetarse la mejilla y la marca roja en esta. Se sintió terrible.

-Donatello, mírame, nunca me vuelvas a hacer algo así, no quiero tener que golpearte de nuevo- dijo Splinter midiendo sus palabras.

-Hai, Sensei – dijo Donatello mirando el piso.

Splinter se acercó un poco.

-Se que quieres salir, hijo mío, pero no es fácil. Las personas afuera parecen buenas, pero no todos lo son, y a veces, son buenos en algo pero con otras cosas no. Creeme, yo he vivido afuera, y se que las personas se asustan, y no reaccionan favorablemente con lo que les asusta. Donatello, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy, ¿Has entendido? –preguntó algo preocupado de que Donatello no lo mirara, no sabía si estaba enfadado porque lo había golpeado o porque no lo había dejado salir, o si eran las dos.-

-No, Sensei, no lo he entendido – dijo el muchacho – no puedes saber si estamos en riesgo realmente, tal vez podamos salir, es un riesgo que podemos correr, al menos yo quiero correr. Si tu tienes miedo yo no y saldré a la primera oportunidad que tenga-

Splinter sabía que su hijo solo exigía lo justo. Que tenia derecho a salir y jugar con otros niños, pero ese derecho les había sido arrebatado al tener esa apariencia, y lo mejor era que se quedaran en la seguridad de su casa. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría este momento. Sus hijos dejarían de ser pequeños, ya no podía asustarlos fácilmente, y menos a Donatello, que era tan inteligente.

Era lógico que el chico razonara sobre la situación y quisiera salir a explorar, confirmar la teoría de Splinter de que todo afuera era peligroso. El niño había estado viendo algunos lugares que eran tranquilos, pero no todo es blanco o negro, no todo es o peligroso o seguro. Su niño no entendería eso fácilmente. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que peligrara, no podía exponerse a perder a un ser amado de nuevo, así que, aunque le doliera, tenía que ser estricto con él. Se levantó y tomó al muchacho del brazo, luego arrancó una vara larga del árbol y le azotó en las piernas tres veces.

Donatello gritó. Lágrimas calientes corrieron por sus ojos, y los de su padre también.

-Si no quieres entender por las buenas, Donatello, me obligarás a ser rudo contigo. – Splinter trató de controlar su respiración.- te quedarás porque entiendes mis palabras, o porque temes que vuelva a pegarte, si vuelves a hacer algo como lo que hiciste el día de hoy, recibirás diez azotes más, solo espero que no tenga que volver a recurrir a esto, ahora ve a tu cuarto, y no quiero verte hasta la hora de la cena –

Splinter no tuvo que decírselo dos veces, el niño salió corriendo con la cara entre sus manos.

Splinter salió detrás de Donatello. Sus hijos lo miraban con horror, supuso que lo miraban como un monstruo. Recordó como miraba él a su padre cuando le pegaba a él o a Saki. Se había jurado nunca hacer lo mismo, pero… no todo en la vida puede ser blanco o negro. No siempre puede ser felicidad, pero tampoco tenía que ser amargura. Había tenido que ser rudo con Donatello, si, pero eso no significaba que su conducta a sus hijos cambiaría. Suspiró y fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Escuchó a sus hijos murmurar entre si, no entendió lo que decían, pero estaba seguro de que estaban asustados.

Se prometió que lo único que podía hacer era buscar algo nuevo, algún juguete, o algún aparato o cualquier cosa que pudiera disuadir a su hijo de ir a la superficie.

El aburrimiento le había costado caro, pero era mejor que Donatello llorara un rato, a que lloraran todos una vida por haberlo perdido.

* * *

Gracias por leer, una vez más pido disculpas si me vi muy violenta en el tema.

Saludis.


	11. Tristeza

**Hola, este es otro de los temas que tengo en el reto con mi querida Nueris NinaCat, también conocida como Nightcathybrid, los estábamos subiendo en Deviantart, pero el jefe de sistemas bloqueó las páginas de internet que no tenían que ver con el trabajo y no puedo abrirla (un aplauso para él por favor)**

**No se como no se dieron cuenta de esta, espero que no lo hagan, porque de hacerlo ya no voy a poder seguir escribiendo DDDX**

**Por ahora, espero que les guste este minishot, se supone que son 100 temas, uno mi amiga Nina y otro yo, los de Nina los pueden ver en DEVIANTART buscándola como Nightcathybrid (creo) si no, me buscan a mi, "iukarey" y por ahí los tengo en mis favs.**

**Por ahora, disfruten en shot.**

**Solo resta aclarar que Ninja Turtles y todos sus personajes son propiedad de las mentes brillantes de sus creadores KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, Y LA CADENA NICKELODEON**

**que comience el fic!**

* * *

15\. Tristeza.

(este shot es continuación del número 13)  
Tristeza. Un ambiente de tristeza se sentía en la pequeña guarida. Ese pequeño mundo, su santuario, se sentía aún más pequeño, ya que sus hijos lo miraban con miedo. Y no le gustaba.

Siempre lo habían visto con admiración, con amor, con asombro.

Pero ahora si estaban hablando y él llegaba a la habitación, inmediatamente se quedaban callados. Incluso había notado que Donatello procuraba no estar en la misma habitación que él y eso le dolía.

Mirando la foto de su antigua familia se quedó pensando. La tristeza por la muerte de Tang Shen y Miwa aún permanecía en su corazón, y sabía que era una pena que no podía olvidar fácilmente. Y si perdiera a uno de sus hijos… no quería ni imaginarlo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo, su querido niño Donatello, le tuviera miedo.

Sin embargo no podía arrepentirse de sus decisiones. El ser estricto era necesario para que sus hijos estuvieran seguros. Si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con su hijo más alto, probablemente hubiera buscado la manera de regresar, y quien sabe dónde estaría ahora. En algún laboratorio probablemente, o exhibiéndolo en algún circo o feria de fenómenos.

Se levantó, esos pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse. Se preparó una taza de te, y algo llamó su atención. En la cocina, un pequeño aparato que había recogido del basurero. Parecía que había sido alguna vez una cafetera eléctrica. Splinter la vio y tomó el pequeño aparato, notó un poco de cinta aislante en el cable, levantó la tapita y vio que parecía que alguien lo había reparado.

-Donatello – pensó el roedor. Siempre que traía algún aparato, Donatello siempre estaba buscando la manera de arreglarlo.  
Salió y vio a su niño concentrado con algunos componentes. Splinter se acercó en silencio y cuando estuvo junto a Don, el niño levantó la mirada un poco asustado, y luego volvió a bajarla.

-Ya vi la cafetera, Donatello, te quedó muy bien – dijo Splinter.

-Gracias, solo… solo era un par de cables sueltos – respondió el menor.

-Pero pudiste encontrar la falla, te felicito, hijo mío – Splinter sentía el silencio algo incómodo y estaba a punto de irse cuando su hijo habló.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó el niño.

-¿Lo dices por lo del día que te encontré en la rejilla? – preguntó Splinter. – no, hijo mío, yo no estoy enojado – Estaba a punto de preguntarle "¿Y tu?" pero su hijo preguntó primero.

-Entonces… ¿Ya me quieres otra vez? – preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

Splinter notó que la voz de su hijo se quebraba. No levantaba la mirada pero alcanzaba a ver como de los ojitos color caoba de su hijo corrían sin cesar innumerables lágrimas.

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿Reparaste la cafetera para mi? ¿Para que volviera a quererte? – preguntó Splinter y el niño asintió tímidamente. – No era necesario, hijo mío –

Splinter se sentó en la sala y sentó al niño en su muslo.

-Hijo mío, yo no he dejado de quererte, nunca. Nunca podría dejar de quererlos a ninguno de ustedes. Es verdad que me molestó lo que hiciste el otro día, y por eso tuve que castigarte como lo hice, pero lo hice ciertamente por que te amo, por ese amor que te tengo, fue que reaccioné así, porque no quiero que nadie ponga en peligro a mis hijos, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Pero no hay nada, escucha bien, nada que puedan hacer para que yo deje de quererlos.-

Donatello sollozaba en el hombro de su padre. Splinter alcanzó a ver a sus otros hijos asomándose en la puerta.

-Vamos, Donatello, ve con tus hermanos a jugar, en la tarde hay entrenamiento, ¿De acuerdo? - preguntó Splinter acariciando el caparazón del muchacho.  
-De… de acuerdo, Sensei – dijo el niño limpiándose las lágrimas y luego se fue con sus hermanos.

-Te dije que si te seguía queriendo – dijo Mikey.

Splinter se levantó más aliviado. Parecía que la nube de tristeza que había invadido su hogar al fin se iba.

Fin.

* * *

Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado.

Saludis.

Iukarey.


	12. Bajo las estrellas

**Hola, que tal, vengo con otro shot, cabe mencionar que yo estoy haciendo los números nones, y los pares mi Nueris Nightcathybrid, por eso tanto saltarnos números.**

**Este era un reto que estábamos subiendo en Deviantart. Pero en mi trabajo los chicos de sistemas bloquearon la página DX.**

**Por lo pronto lo subiré aquí, a ver cuanto me dura el gusto, igual si ya no puedo intentaré subirlos en la hora de la comida.**

**Solo me falta agregar que las TORTUGAS NINJA son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, así como de la cadena NIckelodeon.**

**Sin más disfruten el fic:**

* * *

19\. Bajo las estrellas.

De noche. Solo de noche podía salir un rato y tomar el aire fresco. Pero no era el único que lo necesitaba.

Una tarde estaba meditando, cuando de repente escuchó risitas en la sala, no parecía nada importante, pero decidió terminar su meditación por ese día y ver lo que sus hijos hacían.

Llegó a la sala y vio a sus cuatro pequeños de siete años sentados sobre un pequeño mantel al lado del estanque. Comían unas galletas y bebían de sus vasitos con jugo de manzana que les había dado para merendar. Splinter se sentó junto a ellos.

-Hola, Sensei, ¿quieres ver lo que hacemos en nuestro día de campo? –dijo el pequeño Miguel Ángel a su padre.

-¿Día de campo? – preguntó el roedor sorprendido de que su hijo supiera lo que era eso.

-Si, mira – Donatello le mostró una revista donde algunos humanos salían al campo a comer y jugar por ahí. Si no fuera por esas revistas o la televisión, sus pequeños no conocerían nada del mundo exterior.

-Eso es muy interesante, hijo mío –Dijo Splinter esperando la reacción de sus hijos.

-¿Crees que algún día podamos ir nosotros como esas personas? – preguntó Miguel Ángel y Splinter pudo ver como todos sus hijos lo miraban con ilusión.

-Ya hemos hablado acerca de subir a la superficie, hijos míos. –dijo con algo de pena Splinter.

-Si, Sensei – dijeron los chicos bajando la mirada.

-Pero… creo que podríamos hacer algo, esta noche, siempre y cuando prometan ser obedientes y dormir una siesta ahora.- dijo el roedor acicalando su barba.

En menos de diez minutos recogieron todo lo que había y los cuatro niños se fueron a dormir.

A eso de las diez de la noche, la peculiar familia salió con rumbo desconocido, cargando en una manta algunos sándwiches, jugo, agua, una pelota y un mantel. Splinter los llevó a una zona industrial que llevaba algo de tiempo sin operar. Con cuidado, Splinter entró a un edificio abandonado donde días antes encontrara algunos suministros para su pequeño hogar, y ese día llevó a sus hijos al techo del edificio. La ciudad estaba más allá. Se podían ver las luces y se escuchaba el ruido urbano. Entre todos limpiaron una parte y ahí se dispusieron hacer lo que llamaron "su noche de campo". Colocaron el mantel y luego los niños se pusieron a jugar un rato en el techo del lugar. Claro, con Splinter siempre detrás de ellos procurando que no pudieran caerse.

Bajo las estrellas sus niños pudieron disfrutar de unos momentos al exterior, como cualquier otro niño, cosa que jamás hubiera sido posible durante el día. Al terminar de comer y jugar por un par de horas. La peculiar familia se quedó admirando las estrellas, señalándolas y divagando sobre lo que podía haber más allá.

-Son hermosas las estrellas, ¿Verdad, Sensei? – preguntó Mikey, recostado boca arriba sobre el pecho de Splinter.

-Son muy bellas, hijo mío – dijo Splinter.

-¿Podemos volver a venir otro día, Sensei? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Si el tiempo lo favorece, si, hijo mío – dijo el roedor, que al tratar de incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que Miguel Ángel ya se había quedado dormido, luego vio a sus otros tres hijos frotándose los ojitos.- bueno, por ahora ya es tarde, debemos regresar a casa –

Los niños asintieron sin oponer mucha resistencia. Splinter cargó a Miguel Ángel hasta la alcantarilla, seguido de cerca de los otros tres. Todos se quedaron dormidos casi inmediatamente después de entrar a la guarida.

Splinter también fue a su recámara, pensando que fue una linda noche de campo bajo las estrellas.

n_n

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludis.**

**Iukarey.**


	13. ojos

**Hola, vengo a presentarles un capi más del reto que llevo con mi querida Nueris Nightcathybrid, **

**100 TEMAS NINJA TURTLES.**

**Espero que les guste. no dejen de revisar los de Nina, los mios son los nones y los de Nina los pares.**

**sin mas solo me resta agregar que**

**NINJA TURTLES Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD. Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

* * *

021.- Ojos

Splinter salió de su cuarto, luego de tratar de meditar por unos minutos, sin embargo, ese día no podía concentrarse. Estaba cansado, últimamente no había dormido bien, debido a que salía cada noche a la superficie a buscar alimentos y demás para su pequeña familia, y lamentablemente no había encontrado mucho. Lo poco que encontraba le duraba poco y tenía que volver a salir.

Se dispuso a preparar algo de comer cuando escuchó a uno de sus hijos sollozar.

Pensó que era Miguel Ángel, o Donatello, incluso pudo creer que sería Leonardo, pero se sorprendió al notar que era Raphael. Su niño, a pesar de tener solo seis años, casi nunca lloraba, y ahora estaba llorando, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos por contener las lágrimas, pero sus ojitos estaban rojos.

-Raphael, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el maestro viendo al niño. Raphael estaba sentado detrás de la puerta, abrazando sus piernas.

-Nada – contestó tajante.

-¿En serio? – dijo Splinter y comenzó a tocar la cabeza del niño, -humm, pareciera que algo te molesta, hijo, no se siente como si fuera "nada –

-Es que… le pegué a Mikey – dijo el niño sin levantar la cabeza, pero mirando discretamente a su padre.

Splinter suspiró. No estaba enfadado, después de todo, el mismo Raphael estaba confesando y se veía realmente arrepentido.

-¿Por qué le pegaste a tu hermano? – preguntó el roedor.

-Porque Mikey dijo que… - Raph bajó la mirada – que él y Leo tienen… una conexión especial porque sus ojos son del mismo color, igual que tu y Donnie, pero que yo… que yo…- Rapha bajó la mirada – dijo que yo no tenía a nadie porque mis ojos son diferentes-

Splinter suspiró. Se sentó por un lado del niño y le pasó un brazo por el hombro; pensó en lo que sería mejor decirle. En eso, Leonardo; que estaba de pie en la sala viendo a su hermano, se acercó un poco.

-Rapha – dijo Leo sentándose con su hermano – no debiste pegarle a Mikey, pero tampoco debió hacerte sentir mal. No es cierto lo que dijo, a pesar de que sus ojos y los míos se parecen, yo los quiero a ustedes tres igual que a Sensei. ¿Verdad, Sensei, que no importa el color de ojos de una persona o tortuga para quererla? –

Splinter rio, notando como Leonardo le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

-Es cierto, hijo mío, no importa el color de ojos, o de piel, lo que importa es lo que tenemos dentro.- dijo Splinter.

-¿Las tripas? – preguntó Raphael y Leonardo hizo cara de asco.

-No, Raphael, no las tripas – dijo Splinter. – es nuestra alma, se dice que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y no importa el color que sea, todas sus almas, hijos míos, son puras y sin mancha. Eso es lo que importa. Además, mírense. Donatello y yo, puede que tengamos los ojos del mismo color, pero su hermanito es tortuga y yo no, igual si Leonardo y Miguel Ángel tienen los ojos del mismo color, no son iguales en apariencia.

-Si, Mikey es más pecoso – dijo Rapha.

-¡Oye! – protestó el pequeño, que estaba a lado de Donatello. Raphael no notó cuando sus otros hermanos llegaron.

-El punto es, hijos míos, que no hay dos personas iguales, ni aunque se parezcan mucho, aunque sean como dos gotas de agua; porque incluso entre dos gotas de agua hay diferencia. Y son esas diferencias las que nos hacen especiales. Y desgraciadamente, esas diferencias de color de piel, de ojos, o incluso en diferencia de creencias religiosas, son las que han causado grandes guerras y matanzas entre los seres humanos. Es por esa ideología de que todos tienen que ser iguales, o al menos parecidos, por lo que no podemos subir a la superficie. Pero aquí en nuestro hogar, nosotros comprendemos que esas diferencias de color de ojos o de piel, o si tienen pecas o no, no importan. Nosotros somos una familia, y todos tenemos una conexión especial, sin importarnos nada más que lo que llevamos dentro.-

-Las tripas – dijo Raph, Splinter rodó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Tripas? ¿Cuáles tripas? ¿Estas? – preguntó Splinter haciéndole cosquillas a Raph en el vientre para que se riera, cosa que funcionó.

-Ya, niños vayan a jugar, sin pelear.- dijo Splinter.

-Rapha, ¿Me perdonas por hacerte sentir mal? – dijo el pequeño Mikey a su hermano.

El rudo lo miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido pero luego sonrió, lo sujetó del cuello y le frotó la cabeza.

-Está bien, Mikey, perdón por haberte pegado en el brazo.- dijo Raph.

-Vamos a terminar el rompecabezas, chicos – dijo Donatello y las cuatro tortuguitas salieron corriendo. Splinter sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, era hora de preparar la cena.

* * *

**Basado en ninja turtles 2012, por eso el color de ojos.**

**Saludis.**


	14. sueños y pesadillas

**Esta es una pequeña parte de un reto que hemos decidido hacer mi querida Nueris NIGHCATHYBRID Y su servidora. espero que les guste.**

**serán varios capitulos, uno ella y uno yo, por lo que les invito a ver los de ella que la verdad, son preciosos.**

**sin más solo me resta aclarar que **

**NINJA TURTLES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, ASÍ COMO DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON, **

**QUE DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

023\. Sueños

_"El capitán Ryan, desde el observatorio de su nave, alcanzó a ver el planeta al que se acercaban._

_-Atención, señores, iniciaremos la exploración del planeta, estén preparados._

_-pero señor, no estamos seguros si es seguro – dijo el joven asistente en un estado casi histérico. Recibiendo como siempre una bofetada.- gracias, capitán.-_

_-Atención, esta misión estará encabezada por el miembro más reciente y valiente de este equipo, él los dirigirá y deben hacer lo que les diga: Leonardo, confío en ti –_

_Un pequeño de unos seis años aparece vestido con el uniforme que usan en héroes espaciales._

_-Como ordené, Capitán, no lo defraudaré, señores, a sus puestos - …"_

-Y entonces fuimos al planeta todos juntos y descubrimos muchas personas que vivían ahí y nos hicimos sus amigos. – dijo Leonardo terminando de contar su sueño.

-Que sueño más bobo – dijo Raphael comiendo su cereal.

-No es bobo.- se defendió Leonardo.

-Si lo es. Yo si soñé algo verdaderamente interesante, mi sueño fue fantástico, paseaba por todos lados en una gran motocicleta golpeando a los malos con una cadena y mi cabeza estaba en llamas y…-

-Como la película que vimos ayer – dijo Donatello – siempre sueñas con ser el super héroe de las películas que ves. Yo en cambio si soñé algo interesante. Estaba con un grupo de científicos importantes del mundo, me estaban entregando el Premio Nobel en medicina porque había encontrado una cura definitiva para el hipo.

-Eso es casi tan aburrido como el sueño de Leo – dijo Raph y Donatello le sacó la lengua.

-¿Quieren saber lo que yo soñé? – preguntó el más chico, y sin esperar respuesta continuó – Yo soñé que podíamos ir a la escuela y que teníamos muchos amigos, que los niños jugaban con nosotros en el patio y mi maestra era la más buena de todas y me ponía a dibujar y me daba muchos, pero muchísimos colores y muchas hojas de papel para dibujar, y luego nos daba galletas y leche, y muchos dulces –Mikey suspiró emocionado y miró a su padre, que solo tomaba su desayuno en silencio.- Papi, ¿A poco no sería muy lindo que nuestros sueños se hicieran realidad? –

-supongo que si, Miguel Ángel.- dijo el roedor tomando de su taza de té.

-Sería grandioso que yo subiera en la nave del capitán Ryan, ¿Cierto, Sensei? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Y que yo tuviera una motocicleta y paseara por la ciudad – segundó Raphael.

-Y que yo ganara el premio Nobel – saltó Donatello en su silla.

-¿Tú que sueñas, papá?- preguntó inocente Miguel Ángel a su padre - ¿A ti también te gustaría que tus sueños se hicieran realidad? –

Splinter abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó con su té caliente. Vio los ojos de sus pequeños y no dijo nada. No esperaba que Miguel Ángel hiciera esa pregunta.

-Terminen su desayuno, vamos a iniciar las clases temprano hoy – dijo Splinter y se levantó de su silla.

-No debiste preguntarle eso, Mikey – dijo Leonardo en voz baja.

-Si, los adultos no sueñan –dijo Raphael.

-Claro que sueñan, todos lo hacen – dijo también Donatello.

En la noche…

_Splinter terminaba por esa tarde su inspección en el basurero. Esas fiestas de noviembre y diciembre eran favorables y mucho para el roedor mutante. Mucha gente tiraba cosas prácticamente nuevas, solo para comprar algunas otras aprovechando las ofertas de las tiendas._

_En el supermercado no era la excepción. Había en la basura montones de comida en lata, paquetes de comida deshidratada, y muchas otras cosas que en las tiendas tiraban solo porque cambió la presentación o porque los fabricantes habían puesto alguna oferta especial de otra presentación y los dueños de las tiendas solo tiraban lo que no se estaba vendiendo para hacer espacio._

_Como fuera, ya tenía muchas cosas, y ya podía volver. Regresó a la alcantarilla deseoso de que amaneciera para que sus pequeños vieran todo lo que había conseguido._

_Las galletas favoritas de Miguel Ángel._

_Una revista para Raphael._

_Un libro de física para Donatello._

_Un poster de "Space Hero" para Leonardo._

_Pero al acercarse a su casa, un olor llenó su olfato. Un olor metálico y muy fuerte. Junto con un olor muy poderoso a humo. Dejó caer lo que traía en sus manos y corrió solo para encontrarse con su casa totalmente en llamas. Su casa se estaba incendiando._

_-No… ¡No no no no! – gritó con angustia y corrió hacia su casa. El fuego era intenso y el humo le hacía difícil respirar. Y adentro alcanzó a ver cuatro pequeños cuerpos tirados bañados en sangre. Las vigas de la casa de madera empezaron a caer, y de entre las sombras apareció una figura conocida. Con cuchillos en sus manos._

_Era Saki. Saki había regresado y matado nuevamente a su familia._

_Fue entonces que su mente hizo un esfuerzo._

_Vigas. En su casa no había vigas de madera. Estaba mezclando dos escenas. Estaba viendo su vieja casa en Japón pero sabía que estaba en Nueva York._

-¿Papi? –

_Escuchó una voz familiar, pero se oía tan lejana y cercana a la vez._

-¿Papi, estás bien? –

Nuevamente la escuchó. Por un momento pensó que sería su pequeña Miwa, pero la bebé era muy pequeña. No era ella. Entonces… ¿Quién?

Con la respiración agitada se forzó a abrir los ojos. El miedo del momento comenzó a dispersarse de su mente. El olor que creía percibir iba desapareciendo de su mente también, su ritmo cardíaco se normalizó y finalmente despertó para encontrarse un par de ojos azul cielo que lo miraban con ansiedad.

-¿Mi…Miguel Ángel? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – preguntó Splinter cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

-Quiero hacer pipí pero el baño está muy oscuro y tengo miedo – dijo el niño.

-¿No estaba la luz prendida? – preguntó Splinter, recordando que siempre deja la luz encendida para que sus hijos no tuvieran miedo de ir al baño en la noche y así evitar "accidentes", aunque ya con seis años esos accidentes eran cada vez menos comunes.

-Es que… Rapha la apagó y dijo que si no iba con la luz apagada, iba a ser una gallina, yo no soy una gallina, soy una tortuga, pero de todos modos tengo miedo y… - comenzó a bailar brincando de un pie a otro – ya no aguanto –

-Está bien, vamos – dijo Splinter notando la urgencia de su hijo más pequeño.

Luego de su viaje al baño, Splinter acompañó al más pequeño a su cuarto.

-Papi, ¿tenías una pesadilla? – preguntó el niño.

Splinter se sorprendió y no supo que contestar, sin embargo, Miguel Ángel continuó.

-Está bien, papá, tu me has dicho que las pesadillas no pueden dañarnos, pero si quieres te presto el osito, es mi turno de tener a Lucky, pero si te ayuda a que no vengan pesadillas, no importa, de verdad funciona.-

Splinter se enterneció por el gesto de su hijo.

-Está bien, Miguel Ángel, de todos modos, como dijiste, las pesadillas no pueden dañarnos, estaré bien, ahora a dormir –

-buenas noches, papi – dijo Miguel Ángel y se dio media vuelta para quedarse dormido.

Splinter regresó a su cuarto, esperando ansiosamente no volver a tener la misma pesadilla que tenía desde hace tanto tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

No dejen de ver los de mi Nueris consentida, Nina.

saludis.

Iukarey.


	15. Muerte

**Este shot es parte de un proyecto especial que estoy realizando con mi querida Nueris NightCathybrid (si lo escribí bien me gané un premio porque lo hice sin copiarlo) Lamento mucho el retraso, debía subirlo antier; había mucho trabajo y lo peor es que este archivo se me borró.**

**Además que sufrí para poder hacer algo con este tema.**

**Sin más espero que les guste, solo me resta mencionar que NINJA TURTLES Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

* * *

025\. Muerte.

Cuatro pequeños de ocho años regresaban del basurero de la ciudad con su padre. Esa temporada era muy afortunada para Splinter y los muchachos. Habían conseguido bastantes alimentos y artículos.

Al doblar una esquina, algo llamó la atención de Miguel Ángel, que venía hasta atrás de la procesión cargando unas cajas con cereales. El niño miró un pequeño bultito que emitía un débil quejido.

Ignorando una de las reglas principales de su padre al salir; es decir, la de "No se separen"; Miguel Ángel colocó su carga en el suelo y se acercó a la pequeña criaturita color gris. Era un gatito. Uno muy pequeño, que estaba en el suelo, algo mojado y muy delgado. El pobre animalito parecía tener problemas para respirar.

-Hola, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó el niño -¿Dónde está tu familia? ¿Te perdiste? –

El animalito solo emitió un débil gemido y miró por unos segundos al pequeño.

-¡Mikey! – se escucharon unos gritos cercanos. Miguel Ángel supo que eran sus hermanos.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Dónde estás? – se escuchó ahora la voz grave de su padre, haciendo que el niño temiera haberse metido en problemas, pero aún así no iba a abandonar a la pequeña criatura. Por el contrario, el hecho de que su padre viniera podía significar ayudarle al animalito.

-NO te preocupes, ya viene mi papá, seguro él sabrá que hacer – dijo el niño levantándose para dirigirse al lugar de donde provenían los llamados de su familia.

-¡Ahí está, Sensei! – dijo Raphael señalándolo.

-¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles que no se separen? – preguntó con enfado el roedor, pero el niño no se asustó, se acercó a su padre y comenzó a jalarle la yukata.

-Sensei, Sensei, hay alguien que no está bien por aquí – dijo el niño señalando el lugar de donde provenía – creo que no se siente bien, ¿Puedes ayudarlo? –

Lo primero que Splinter pensó es que sería un humano, por tanto sus pequeños estarían en riesgo. Pero aún asi debía investigar. Miguel Ángel había visto a ese "alguien" y era muy probable que ese "alguien" hubiera visto al niño, por lo que tenía que estar seguro que su familia no corría riesgo.

-¡Quédense atrás! – ordenó con voz firme el mutante.

-Pero Sensei – dijo Miguel Ángel dando un paso al frente.

-¡Obedezcan! –

Los niños obedecieron y permanecieron detrás de su maestro, siempre a una distancia prudente para ver que sucedía.

Splinter se acercó al lugar donde señalaba su hijo menor, y encontró un pequeño gatito atigrado color gris en el suelo. Se acercó a revisarlo. Estaba muy delgado y mojado. Tal vez se había caído por la alcantarilla, pero el gatito ya estaba en un estado de descuido bastante grave. Cuando el mutante se acercó a revisar los signos vitales del pequeño animal se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto.

-¿Puedes ayudarlo? – preguntó una vocecita detrás de él. Lo primero que cruzó por su mente fue regañarlo por no obedecerlo y quedarse atrás como le había pedido. Pero al ver la carita de preocupación de su niño no pudo hacerlo.

-Lo siento, hijo mío, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo – dijo Splinter – el gatito está muerto –

-¿Muerto? ¡No! Yo hace rato lo vi, respiraba, su pancita se movía, como que le dolía algo porque lloraba, pero está vivo, papá, llevémoslo a casa para curarlo – dijo el niño viendo con intensidad los ojos color caoba de su padre.

-No, Miguel Ángel, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él. Murió. Probablemente cuando lo encontraste estaba agonizando, pero no había gran cosa que se pudiera hacer por él, hijo, estaba muy débil y murió.- explicó el maestro.

-Pero… ¿tu puedes hacer algo para "desmorirlo"? -preguntó con inocencia el niño.

-No, hijo, no se puede "desmorir" a nadie, cuando la muerte llega no hay nada que se pueda hacer – explicó el maestro.

-¿Y si fuera uno de nosotros? ¿también lo dejarías? –dijo con mucha tristeza el más pequeño.

Splinter lo miró sin saber como responder. Si fuera uno de ellos.

-Lo lamento, hijo, si fuera uno de ustedes, tampoco podría hacer nada, como tampoco pude hacer nada por mi esposa y mi hija cuando la muerte llegó. Es algo por lo que todos los seres vivos tenemos que pasar. Lo único que podemos hacer es hacerle a este amiguito un funeral, para que descanse en paz.-

Los chicos siguieron a Splinter. El roedor sacó una pequeña lata con algunas galletas que había encontrado en buen estado atrás del almacén. Luego de colocar las galletas en una bolsa limpia, puso algunos periódicos y luego colocó el cuerpo del pequeño gatito. Luego llevaron la pequeña cajita a una sección de central park, que Splinter conocía bien, a la que a veces llevaba a sus muchachos para ver las estrellas, siempre con cuidado de no ser vistos, ya que a pesar de ser poco frecuentada, siempre existía el riesgo de ser visto por alguien.

Una vez afuera hicieron un agujero y sepultaron ahí al pequeño gatito.

-Sensei, no creo que le guste estar ahí encerrado. ¿Qué pasaría si se "desmuere" e intenta salir? – preguntó Miguel Ángel.

-Miguel Ángel, ya te dije que no se puede "desmorir" – dijo el roedor aguantando la risa. El asunto era bastante serio.

-¿Si nosotros morimos también nos meterías en un agujero en la tierra? – preguntó Leonardo.

A Splinter se le formó un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

-Si, hijo mío – dijo acariciando la cabeza de su niño – y si yo muero… ustedes cuatro deben hacer lo mismo conmigo –

-Pero no quiero meterte en un agujero, Sensei, no vas a poder respirar – dijo Raphael.

-Hijos míos, cuando alguien muere, como el gatito, ya no necesita respirar, además lo que muere es el cuerpo. El alma, la esencia de ese ser que se ha ido, permanece con nosotros. Al morir se dice que se toma un largo viaje a otro mundo, donde podemos ver a nuestros seres queridos aunque ellos no siempre nos sientan o nos vean. Cuando dos personas o más se quieren, no importa que alguno muera, porque siempre estarán juntos y algún día se reencontrarán. Ahora hijos míos, vamos a casa, se hace tarde y es hora de dormir –

Los cuatro niños acompañaron a su maestro, Miguel Ángel todavía se quedó un poco atrás, luego de una mirada rápida a la tumba del gatito, alcanzó a los demás.

* * *

**Me disculpo enormemente, sobre todo con Nina, que estoy bien atrasada con el reto.**

**Voy a tratar de subir otro hoy mismo.**

**Saludis y un abrazo.**

**Iukarey.**


	16. Sumido en sus pensamientos

**hola, vengo con este cap, que por cierto estaba subiendo en mi página de Deviantart, pero mis queridos amigos del departamento de Sistemas en el trabajo me bloquearon la página, porque según ellos el horario de trabajo es para trabajar... (bueno... si, tienen razón... pero los cinco minutos de cada hora que uso para distraerme que? pero no les reclamo nada o se darán cuenta de que no me la bloquearon. como sea, voy a seguir escribiendo estos shots aquí, mismos que estoy haciendo con mi querida Nueris Nighcathbrid (creo no me acuerdo como te llamas aquí, Nina hermosa, yo nomas te digo Nueris... bueno, espero que les guste, solo me resta agregar que**

**NINJA TURTLES Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON. yo nada mas escribo estas historias para pasar el rato.**

**disfruten el shot.**

* * *

027\. Sumido en sus pensamientos.

Miguel Ángel se acercó a donde su hermano de ojos color ladrillo estaba trabajando concentrado. El portador de la cinta morada no se dio cuenta cuando su hermanito entró, ni siquiera escuchaba que le hablaba. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Hola, Donnie ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – dijo el pequeño de siete años sentándose a su lado.

-No no no no! – pensó en voz alta el niño genio, luego continuó solo en su mente –"esto no puede ser, no puede pasar" –

Miguel Ángel lo vio desilusionado, pero no dijo nada.

-Oh, ya. Entonces, ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – preguntó de nuevo.

-No, no – repitió de nuevo en voz alta el muchachito para continuar en su mente – "no puedo ser tan tonto, esto no iba así".-

Y es que Donatello hablaba en voz alta mientras arreglaba un pequeño robot de juguete que Splinter había traido del basurero. No se daba cuenta de que Miguel Ángel estaba detrás de él y de cómo las cortas frases que pronunciaba parecían contestar las preguntas del más pequeño.

-Donnie… ¿estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó el niño. No se daba cuenta que Donatello ni siquiera lo había visto.

-¡Si! – dice triunfante Donatello en voz alta – "al fin descubrí la falla en este robot"-

-¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.-

-No, para nada – dijo el genio – "para nada que iba a servir esa pila, le pondré esta que es más grande y más potente, se ajusta más al tamaño"-

Donatello terminó de arreglar el robot, luego lo echó a andar. Sumido en sus pensamientos, vio el pequeño juguete caminar por toda la mesa moviendo sus manos, con lucecitas brillando en su pecho y rostro.

Donatello se puso a pensar. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ser un científico de verdad. Un ingeniero. Si pudiera ir a una escuela y trabajar en un laboratorio o en un taller de robótica, o de electrónica. Todo lo que podría hacer. Cuantas cosas bonitas que hicieran felices a las personas. Todos a su alrededor estarían contentos con su trabajo, sería un gran investigador y…

De pronto, un pequeño llanto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su hermanito sentado en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro oculto entre las mismas. Mikey sollozaba amargamente. Donatello se sorprendió y se acercó a su hermanito. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si Raphael le había pegado de nuevo, cuando Mikey levantó la mirada.

-Yo… yo… lo siento, Donnie, no estés enojado conmigo – dijo el niño limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué? Mikey, yo no estoy enojado contigo – dijo el niño de los ojitos color ladrillo.- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

-tu… tu… lo dijiste – le respondió sollozando el pequeño.

-¿Yo? – Donatello se sorprendió al pensar que habló en voz alta mientras trabajaba y su hermano había pensado que estaba enfadado. –No, hermanito, no se que te dije, pero … yo te quiero mucho, no estoy enojado contigo para nada –

-¿De verdad? – dijo el pequeño Mikey limpiándose las lágrimas.

-De verdad, es más, estaba concentrado porque estaba haciendo un regalo especial para ti: mira – tomó a su hermanito de la mano y lo llevó a la mesa donde trabajaba, luego encendió el pequeño robot.

-¡Está increíble, Donnie! – exclamó el más pequeño abrazando a su hermano más listo.

Donatello vio a su hermanito jugando con el robot y sonrió.

Nuevamente sumido en sus pensamientos, se imaginó siendo un gran científico, diseñando distintos artefactos que hicieran felices a las personas. Pero por ahora, mientras hiciera feliz a su hermanito, se sentía satisfecho.

* * *

Lamento si quedó algo corto; he tenido mucho trabajo con algo de gente histérica que cree que soy chabelo y me puedo sacar un antecomedor de la bolsa.

**-quiero mi comedor….**

-tiene que hablar a la tienda, señora.

**-no! Quiero que me lo des tu, ahora!**

Pero bueno, gajes del oficio… espero que disfruten el fic.

Lamento mucho haberme retrasado, espero ponerme al corriente.

Mi querida Nueris ya había posteado hace rato y yo me tardé.

Espero no tardar tanto a la próxima..

Saludis.


	17. Guardando un secreto

**Hola, me he adelantado con estos shots. Espero no les moleste. Es que creo que no voy a poder actualizar por que no voy a trabajar y es el único lugar donde tengo computadora. **

**Si no regreso les deseo felices fiestas.**

**Este shot es parte de un reto que aceptamos hacer mi nueris Nightcathybrid y yo, espero que les guste. Vamos uno y uno, solo que yo me adelanté.**

**Sin más solo me resta recordar que las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, ASÍ COMO LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

**Disfruten el shot.**

* * *

**029\. Guardando un secreto.**

Splinter salió del dojo luego de estar meditando un rato. Solo para encontrarse a sus hijos, Leonardo y Donatello en la sala con actitud sospechosa.

Leonardo le hablaba en voz baja a Donatello, pegado a su canal auditivo con las manos alrededor de su boca, contándole un secreto.

En cuanto vieron a Splinter se quedaron callados.

-Hola, Sensei – dijeron los dos niños de ocho años paraditos muy rectos ante su maestro.

Éste los escaneó con la mirada y luego sonrió.

-Hola, hijos míos, ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó con tono casual.

-Nada – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Leonardo, me puedes decir que le estabas diciendo a Donatello? – preguntó el roedor, no quería ser entrometido, pero la actitud de sus hijos le hacía sospechar que estarían planeando alguna travesura.

-Tengo que ir al baño – dijo Leonardo y salió corriendo sin que Splinter lo pudiera detener. El maestro vio entonces a Donatello.

-También tengo que ir al baño- dijo Donatello y salió corriendo.

Splinter miró a sus dos hijos salir corriendo pero no dijo nada. El roedor solo se alisó la barba. Después de todo, no hacían nada malo, hasta ahora. Solo tendría que vigilarlos más.

Se dirigió a la cocina y Miguel Ángel y Raphael también hablaban en voz baja y actuaban de forma sospechosa con la puerta del refrigerador abierta.

-Muchachos, ¿qué hacen?- preguntó Splinter.

Ambos niños sorprendidos dejaron lo que hacían y se pararon frente a Splinter, con las manitas atrás.

-Nada – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sus rostros culpables no hacían convincentes sus palabras.

-¿Me están ocultando algo? – preguntó Splinter.

-Tengo que irme – dijo Raphael y salió corriendo.

-Miguel Ángel – Splinter vio al niño de pañuelo naranja a los ojos.

-Tengo que guardar el secreto – dijo el niño. – Prometí a mis hermanos que no diría nada.-

-¿A si? ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó Splinter.

-Si te lo digo no es secreto – dijo el niño.

-Si ese secreto pone en riesgo a tu familia, no debes guardarlo, hijo mío – dijo Splinter.

-¿Y si no pone en peligro a nadie si? – preguntó el pequeño.

Splinter lo miró detenidamente.

-Si no pone en peligro a nadie, bueno, supongo que…- no bien había terminado el pequeño Miguel Ángel corrió con sus hermanos.

Secreto.

¿qué secreto podían estar guardando sus pequeños?

¿Alguna travesura?

¿Algo malo? Tal vez estaban planeando salir a la superficie, eso sería peligroso. Sabían que jamás los dejaría ir, por tanto se irían en secreto.

Lo mejor sería esperar pero mantenerlos vigilados.

A la mañana siguiente, Splinter se levantó muy temprano. Un olor llegó a su sensible olfato. Era humo. Algo se quemaba.

Como rayo salió a la cocina y se encontró a cuatro pequeños bien organizados, bueno, en lo que cabe.

Miguel Ángel exprimía unas naranjas. Raphael untaba mermelada a unas rebanadas de pan tostado (que se habían pasado de tostado) Leonardo preparaba algo de te en una taza y Donatello servía cereal en un tazón.

-Listo – dijo Donatello – ya podemos llevarle el desayuno a Sensei –

-Pero él nunca come cereal en el desayuno – dijo confundido Miguel Ángel.

-Lo se, pero no sabemos cocinar muy bien, ya ves que el pan tostado se quemó, si hacemos huevos pasará lo mismo.- dijo Leonardo.

-No se quemó, quedó doradito – se defendió Raphael viendo su intento de pan tostado.

-Ya, como sea, vamos a llevarle esto a Sensei – dijo Donatello y los cuatro se encaminaron.

Se alejó un poco cuando vio que salían de la cocina y regresó a su cuarto. Ahí los cuatro niños llevaban la bandeja con desayuno.

-Mira, Sensei, te trajimos tu desayuno favorito- dijo Leo.

-Muchas gracias, hijos míos, pero ¿a que debo tal honor?- dijo el maestro.

-A que eres un padre muy bueno – dijo Leonardo.

-Un papá comprensivo y cariñoso que no es como muchos papás humanos que golpean a sus hijos y los abandonan – secundó Raphael.

-Por que eres un papá muy bueno que perdona a sus hijos siempre – dijo nervioso Donatello.

-Y para que nos perdones por romper tu figurita de ahí – dijo Miguel Ángel.

-¡Mikey! – protestaron sus hermanos.

Miguel Ángel señalaba una figurita de porcelana que estaba en un estante en la habitación de Splinter. El roedor no recordaba que estuviera ahí, se levantó y la vio. Si estaba rota, pero solo de una esquina. Miró a sus hijos que estaban algo nerviosos.

-Así que por eso era todo esto – dijo con las manos en la cadera. Los niños lo miraron con algo de miedo.

-¿Y… nos perdonas? – se aventuró a preguntar Miguel Ángel.

Splinter respiró profundamente. No podía enojarse con sus niños, no luego de todo lo que habían hecho. Se notaba que se habían esforzado mucho.

-¿Les digo un secreto? – preguntó el roedor. – Si los perdono, pero no vuelvan a jugar en mi habitación –

-¡Siiii! – dijeron triunfantes los muchachos.

-Además, este desayuno se ve bastante…- Splinter tomó un pedazo de pan tostado, que de lo quemado que estaba se desbarató en sus manos- bien. Bueno, vamos a hacer el desayuno para todos y desayunamos juntos –

-Mientras Rapha no prepare el pan tostado – dijo Leonardo.

-Oye! – protestó el menor.

Splinter no dijo nada y se dirigió con su pequeña familia a la cocina.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**

**Espero actualizar más tardar el próximo lunes.**

**Saludis y feliz navidad.**


	18. sin salida

**Hola, me he adelantado con estos shots. Espero no les moleste. Es que creo que no voy a poder actualizar por que no voy a trabajar y es el único lugar donde tengo computadora.**

**Si no regreso les deseo felices fiestas.**

**Este shot es parte de un reto que aceptamos hacer mi nueris Nightcathybrid y yo, espero que les guste. Vamos uno y uno, solo que yo me adelanté.**

**Sin más solo me resta recordar que las TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, ASÍ COMO LA CADENA NICKELODEON.**

**Disfruten el shot.**

* * *

**030\. Sin salida.**

Corría. Con el corazón agitado buscaba una salida. Debía escapar. O al menos buscar un buen escondite. No podía quedarse ahí, no era seguro.

Tenía mucho miedo, su perseguidor estaba cerca. Podía escucharlo. Debía escapar.

Entró en la habitación buscando un buen lugar para esconderse.

¿Debajo de la cama? Muy obvio.

¿Dentro del armario? También.

¿Atrás de la puerta? Lo encontrarían muy rápido.

No había lugar para esconderse ahí. Debía buscar un buen lugar y rápido, se acababa su tiempo.

Siguió corriendo sin parar. Debía esconderse. Debía hacerlo. Escuchó pasos cercanos, no había salida. Tomó un cesto con juguetes, los vació en el piso y se puso el cesto encima.

Su perseguidor estaba entrando. Podía ver sus pies. Estaba perdido, si levantaba el cesto lo iba a encontrar. Con su respiración agitada empezó a desear que se fuera, que no lo encontraran, de repente, no pudo evitar una tosecita…

-Miguel Ángel, ¡aquí estás!- dijo Splinter levantando el cesto.

-¡No, papi, por favor, no quiero! – lloró con angustia.

-Ven aquí, hijo mío, has estado enfermo con esa tos toda la semana, no quería hacer esto pero no quiero que empeores.

-¡NO! No quiero, no quiero – dijo el pequeño de seis años pataleando mientras su padre le cargaba.

-Hijo mío, se que no te agrada, pero necesito ponerte esa inyección de antibiótico, es por tu bien – dijo el roedor.

-Duele… duele mucho papá por favor – suplicó el niño.

Pero no había que hacer. Había sido capturado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Escribí esto por que me acordé cuando era niña me enfermaba mucho de los bronquios y mi padre me llevaba al bendito seguro social que no sabían otra mas que paracetamol y chorrocientas inyecciones de esas de polvito blanco y aguita. Todo el tiempo andaba con mis pompis adoloridas, creo que por eso tengo fobia a las inyecciones. En la serie anterior, creo que Mikey tenía el mismo miedo que yo, eso me gustaba. Ahora en parasítica él mismo se inyectó, así que supongo que no tiene tanto como antes. Como sea, para un niño de 6 años saber que lo van a inyectar es una verdadera pesadilla.**

**Espero actualizar más tardar el próximo lunes.**

**Saludis y feliz navid**ad.


	19. Magia

**Hola, que creen? he regresado... Antes que nada, debo ofrecer una disculpa por el retraso, tuve algunos problemas personales algo fuertes y por tal motivo dejé un poco abandonado este fandom, pero prometo hacer lo posible por ponerme al dia lo antes posible.**

**No los abrumaré con los detalles, solo quiero agradecer su paciencia y espero que este shot, a pesar de ser corto, no los decepcione. Solo me resta agregar que NINJA TURTLES y todos sus personajes son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD, ASÍ COMO DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON, y este es un reto que decidí tomar con mi querida Nueris Nina Cat, por favor, no dejen de pasar y leer sus fics tambien, son hermosos, ambas los escribimos con el corazón .**

**Sin más, que disfruten el shot.**

* * *

032 MAGIA.

Splinter llegó esa noche. Venía algo cansado a pesar de ser temprano. Apenas iban a ser las once de la noche. Pero el mal clima lo hizo regresar temprano. Llovía a cántaros y debía tener cuidado. Afortunadamente llegó a su casa sano y salvo, solo para ver a uno de sus pequeños de seis años frente al televisor.

Era demasiado tarde para que uno de sus pequeños estuviera despierto a esa hora. Se acercó y descubrió que se trataba de Miguel Angel.

-Miguel Ángel, hijo, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? – dijo el roedor mutante con voz seria pero sin estar enojado – Vamos a la cama, mañana no vas a poder levantarte.-

-No podía dormir, Sensei – dijo el niño frotándose los ojitos.

-¿Por qué no podías dormir? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – preguntó Splinter sentándose al lado del niño.

-No, no es nada de eso, es que… Donnie me dijo algo- dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-¿Qué te dijo tu hermano, hijo, que te quita el sueño? – preguntó interesado el maestro de artes marciales.

-Es que… veíamos un programa donde un mago con una máscara (*) hacía trucos de magia y luego decía como los hacía. Y Donnie dijo que ya lo sabía porque… porque… Donnie dice que no existe la magia.-

-¿Eso dijo? – preguntó Splinter y el niño asintió.

-¿Verdad que si existe la magia, Sensei? Como la de Santa Claus, o la del Hada de los Dientes? – preguntó ilusionado el pequeño.

-Bueno, hijo, yo conozco una gran magia con la que nadie rivaliza y es real.- dijo Splinter.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál? – preguntó.

-La magia de tu sonrisa, hijo mío. Tu sonrisa y la de tus hermanos. No importa lo cansado o adolorido que regrese, o esté, siempre al ver tu sonrisa, todos mis malestares desaparecen; y si eso no es magia, no se que más sea, y en verdad no me interés.-explicó Splinter.

-No hablas en serio, ¿O si, Sensei? – preguntó confundido el niño.

-Claro que si, mi niño, - dijo Splinter acariciando la cabeza del niño y luego cargándolo hasta su recámara – No lo olvides, no importa lo mal que pueda estar todo, no hay nada tan malo que la magia de tu sonrisa no pueda deshacer –

Miguel Angel se fue a dormir esa noche. Y a partir de ese dia, no importaba lo cansado o lo mal que lo hicieran sentir sus hermanos. Había comprobado que con su sonrisa todos los malestares de su familia desaparecían.

* * *

(*) este programa lo veíamos Dana y yo, en lo personal me gustaba aunque siento que decepciona un poco a los niños que lo llegan a ver (pasaba en horario temprano) al descubrir como se hacen muchos trucos que ilusionan a los niños.

Gracias por leer.

Saludis,

Iukarey...


End file.
